A Puppet to her Fame (traducción al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: AUTOR ORIGINAL: Kaidan / SINOPSIS: Octavia nació como pony terrestre, y sus padres la tratan como tal. La castigan, la golpean, la ignoran, la obligan a tocar el violonchelo. Hasta que el titiritero interviene, y el escenario cambia...
1. Acto 1: Preludio

_¡Buenos días/noches!_

 _Comenzamos una nueva traducción :D En esta ocasión, sera un fanfic con una temática oscura. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que traduje una historia de este género, la última fue Cheerilee's Garden y esa la publiqué el año pasado._

 _Aqui no habra gore, pero les advierto que habrá violencia fisica y psicologia, asi que cuidado para aquellos que no les gusta eso ^^''_

 _La protagonista es la violonchelista favorita de todos, Octavia. Y esta vez no va a ir a Ponyville a encontrarse con un montón de ponies locos como "The Royal Ponyville Orchestra". Nope, aquí las cosas van a ser muy diferentes :I_

 _Por cierto, la portada fue dibujada por Dreampaw, y según el autor original, fue inspiración para esto :)_

En fin, no perdamos más el tiempo.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **UN TÍTERE PARA SU FAMA**

 **Escrito por Kaidan y traducido por Mikimoco.**

 **ACTO 1: Preludio**

Ella me abandonó. Ella me abandonó y no pude hacer nada para detenerla.

Luego de todo el sufrimiento que he soportado en los cascos de mis padres. Luego de luchar contra las melodías inquietantes de mi violonchelo maldito. Luego de ser vulnerable y confiar en ella completamente, ella me abandonó.

Ahora estoy sola en mi habitación. La música que ha estado atormentándome toda mi vida es todo lo que me queda. Enfoco mis ojos sobre la mesa y concentro mi atención en trascribir la música sobre el papel. No hay nada más en mi habitación que yo quiera mirar.

No me doy vuelta para ver a mi violonchelo en su soporte. No observo las paredes manchadas de sangre o a los cadáveres de mis padres. No me doy vuelta para mirar sus anteojos en mi mesa de noche.

Mi vida ya no tiene nada, así que compongo. Construyo nuestra sonata fúnebre en una pieza que perdurara por milenios. Incluso el último rayo de luz en mi vida, que atraviesa un agujero en las cortinas, se está desvaneciendo.

Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que prevalece, es la música.

* * *

Mis padres me llamaron Octavia. Ellos decidieron antes que yo naciera que su hija sería una música famosa. Sólo puedo imaginar su asombro, ya que sólo era una potrilla, cuando los dos unicornios dieron a luz a una pony terrestre. Mi padre, tan conservador y rencoroso, era un director reconocido. Mi madre, que era rápida para juzgar, era una compositora famosa. Ellos tenían líneas largas y continuas de prodigios de la música en sus familias. Ni siquiera mi condición de "sólo un pony terrestre" iba a romper esa cadena.

Me criaron desde muy temprana edad para saber nada más que música. No había "amigos aburridos" o "juegos deprimentes" para distraerme. En cambio, tenía libros fascinantes de teoría musical, maestros ancianos y sabios, y progenitores gentiles. Como una pony terrestre, todos los días debía probar que era tan buena como un unicornio. Cuando protestaba o fracasaba, era corregida con los medios más eficaces de crianza. Para su crédito, las lecciones raramente dejaban marcas. No prometía nada bueno para su hija que fuera vista con lesiones o fuera enviada al hospital con una pierna rota.

Independiente de los aspectos más... severos de mi infancia, ellos encontraban el tiempo para enseñarme otras lecciones. Recuerdo muy bien mis visitas semanales al auditorio de la orquesta. Era mucho más divertido que conocer a ponys de mi edad. Mi estoico padre ofrecía su apoyo silencioso desde la primera fila. Mi madre me guiaba con los instrumentos, señalando mis fallas con gracia. _"Siéntate con la espalda recta. No estas sudando en la tierra, arando un campo. Sostén el violín así, Octavia. Deja de jugar con tu corbata de moño"_

Todo lo que tenía que hacer para ganar su amor era recibir mi cutiemark de un instrumento. Seguramente yo, una pony terrestre, al menos podría lograr eso.

Mes tras mes ellos me honraban con su presencia en la sala de conciertos. Semana tras semana yo fracasaba en encontrar mi cutiemark. Día tras día mi padre ignoraba mis gritos de ayuda cuando mi madre descargaba su ira sobre mí. Hora tras hora, yo estaba muriendo por dentro. Estaba desesperada por su aprobación, aunque sólo fuera para terminar con el dolor.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que al fin obtuve mi cutiemark. Al menos, recuerdo que no puedo recordar cómo había aparecido.

—Octavia—, dijo mi padre. Estaba en el pasillo con una postura perfecta y sin indicio de una sonrisa en su rostro.

Corrí hacia él, con el ceño fruncido, mientras tenía los ojos fijos en el suelo. —¿Sí, padre?

—Hemos decidido dejar de llevarte a la sala de conciertos. Te compramos un violonchelo, y sólo vas a tocarlo a partir de ahora.

Levanté la mirada y jadee. —Pero eso no es j...

—Octavia—, interrumpió mi padre. Su tono permaneció perfectamente casual. —Es definitivo. Si tuvieras _algo_ de talento, habrías encontrado tu cutiemark hasta ahora. Vas a tomar este violonchelo y lo tocaras todos los días hasta que se _convierta_ en tu talento.

—¡No, no voy a tocar un estúpido violonchelo!—, grité. Comencé a correr hacia mi habitación y choqué con el chef, casi derribándolo.

Mi padre miró al cocinero y habló. —Quiero mi cena en mi estudio en treinta minutos. Trae madera para mi chimenea, y enseña a mi hija una lección veinte veces primero.

Se volvió para irse y yo ya estaba llorando. Me deje caer en el suelo delante del chef. El hecho que mi padre nunca levantó la voz fue la peor parte. Él ordenaría a un sirviente que me castigue de una forma no muy diferente a que él pidiera que cambien sus sabanas.

No había otros ponys terrestres en la mansión, sólo el chef y yo. Me alegro que él tuviera suficiente conciencia para golpearme hasta dejarme medio muerta. Cuando dejó de golpear mi flanco antes de tiempo, mi primer pensamiento fue suplicarle para que finalizara. El castigo sólo sería peor cuando mi padre descubriera que él había sido suave conmigo. _"Por favor... él va a castigarnos a ambos si no escucha los gritos",_ pensé mientras lo observaba reprimir una lagrima antes de irse en silencio.

Al cabo de treinta minutos de mi castigo, el hambre me llevó a escabullirme fuera de mi habitación. Me sentía llena de energía luego de librarme de la mayoría de la cólera de mi padre. La única cosa en mi mente era robar algo para comer y beber. La comida era un privilegio dado como recompensa por mi buen comportamiento. Todavía recuerdo mi regocijo, mi exuberancia juvenil, por haber sido azotada diez veces en lugar de treinta. Me gustaría volver a tener esa inocencia de la juventud.

Para llegar a la cocina sólo debía pasar cerca de unas escaleras que conducían al ático. Escuche un sonido muy extraño que emanaba por encima de mí: acordes disonantes estaba flotando en el aire. Casi podía distinguir la lengua hablada dentro de la melodía inquietante. Un vibrato latía en el aire como un corazón. No sabía si estaban cantando o tocando un instrumento. Estaba encantada por la música, acercándome a las escaleras mientras se creaba un lento crescendo. Al igual que las sirenas de antaño, tenía que contemplar la fuente de esta interpretación poco natural.

Me arrastre en silencio hacia el último escalón del rellano y lentamente abrí la puerta para mirar dentro. A día de hoy, todavía no puedo recordar la fuente de ese canto infernal... sólo que de alguna forma no le agradaba. El único recuerdo que tengo es dar un paso atrás por la sorpresa y caer del rellano. Durante mi caída por las escaleras, perdí el conocimiento.

Pueden imaginar mi confusión cuando me desperté a la mañana siguiente con mi cutiemark. Algún pony me había trasladado a la cama. Mis cuatro piernas estaba magulladas y adoloridas por la caída. Tenía una venda en mi cabeza, y sentía como si un carruaje me hubiera atropellado. Cuando moví mi pierna, un dolor agudo se extendió por mi flanco. Se sentía como si algo hubiera sido grabado sobre este. Miré hacia abajo y no había herida, sólo una clave de sol purpura. Finalmente había obtenido una cutiemark sobre música. ¡Mis padres al fin me aceptarían! El único problema es que no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo esta clave de sol había aparecido en mi flanco.

Recuerdo que salí de la habitación en mi optimismo juvenil para decirles a mis padres que había obtenido mi cutiemark. Risitas llenaban el aire mientras saltaba por el pasillo. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, tan emocionada de por fin tener mi cutiemark. Ahora ellos me tratarían como su hija, ellos iban a amarme.

Si los hacía sentir orgullosos, tal vez podría empezar a pasar más tiempo con otros ponys. Después de mi ensayo diario, podría hacer un amigo.

Al principio, no pude encontrar a mis padres. Cuando escuche sus voces a la vuelta de una esquina, me arrastré hacia allí lentamente.

—Comprarle un violonchelo especial no significa que ella tiene algún talento—, declaró mi madre.

—¡Y no voy a seguir perdiendo el tiempo con ella! Esta hecho, ella tiene un violonchelo y una marca—, gritó mi padre.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Continuaras ordenando a tus sirvientes que la disciplinen hasta que ella sea buena? Podríamos haber evitado todo esto si me hubieras dejado abortar el embarazo antes que tus padres lo supieran—, dijo mi madre.

—No los metas en esto. ¿Recuerdas que ellos dijeron que no debía casarme contigo? Si podemos enseñar a esa pony sucia sin valor para que sea una música famosa, probaremos que somos mejores que ellos.

—Entonces deja que me haga cargo. Te falta sutileza. Hare que ella se someta a su destino y toque el violonchelo...

La voz de mi madre se desvaneció cuando corrí a mi habitación. Apenas podía ver a través de las lágrimas y sollozaba entre respiraciones. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me desplomé en el centro de la alfombra. Ellos sabían que había obtenido mi cutiemark, me habían comprado un violonchelo, y aún pensaban que yo era una pony sucia sin valor. Si pudiera haberme metido en un agujero y morir en ese momento, lo habría hecho.

Una melodía resonó en la habitación, distrayéndome de la horrible conversación que había oído. Era la misma que había escuchado en el ático, sólo que ahora era tocada por un violonchelo sin acompañamiento. Me sequé los ojos y miré a mi violonchelo en su soporte. El arco descansaba a su lado, sin usar.

Me acerqué al violonchelo y encontré que sus cuerdas estaban quietas. La música estaba a mi alrededor, llenaba la habitación, sin embargo, provenía de la nada. Continuaba haciéndose más fuerte, más furiosa, cuando los instrumentos de percusión y de cobre se unieron. Apenas podía oír la melodía atronadora a través del zumbido de mis oídos.

Busqué en todos los rincones de la habitación mientras la sinfonía continuaba su desarrollo. Me sentí tentada a tocar el violonchelo. Cada vez era más doloroso, y constantemente atraía mi atención al instrumento. No podía soportarlo más, así que comencé a gritar. Le di una patada al violonchelo en su soporte, y se deslizó por debajo de la cama.

Estaba tan aterrorizada que permanecí hecha un ovillo debajo de la cama por un día entero. La música no se detuvo en ningún momento. Mis padres iban a culparme por todo esto. Me dirían que estaba loca, que mi cutiemark era un fraude. Nunca iban a amarme.

* * *

—¿Madre, puedes oír la música?—, pregunté.

—¿Qué música, querida?—, respondió con frialdad.

—-Es lenta y triste. Está lejos, pero puedo oírla con claridad.

-Esa es tu musa. Ahora ve y compone lo que estas escuchando.

-Pero hay que cenar...

-¡Octavia! No te atrevas a contestarme. ¡Ve a tu habitación de una vez!

-Sí, señora-, le escupí. Sin duda ella había captado mi sarcasmo. Era seguro que ella iba a pagarme con la misma moneda después. Era extraño cómo las amenazas de violencia pierden su valor cuando se convierten en algo tan común como respirar.

Desde el descubrimiento de mi cutiemark, mis oídos podían escuchar los sonidos de la música donde quiera que fuera. Notas enteras flotaban perezosamente en el aire mientras un staccato de octava nota peleaba por mi atención. Acordes mayores y cálidos me invitaban a su abrazo relajante. Los acordes menores se burlaban de mí con su leve disonancia.

Fue cuando comencé a componer que descubrí cómo librarme de las molestas melodías. Cada vez que componía una de las canciones que había escuchado, dejaban mi cabeza y me daban un respiro breve. Como una picazón que no desaparece, cada canción que desaparecía era reemplazada por una pieza musical más persistente y compleja.

Por años mi frustración creció. Cuando me encerraba en mi habitación, como una buena pony terrestre, mis padres me dejaban sola. Pasé cada minuto componiendo música y tocando el violonchelo. Ese violonchelo de arce y ébano y la composición musical eran mis únicos talentos. Eran las únicas cosas que hacían que mi existencia valga la pena. Siempre y cuando pudiera tocar, siempre y cuando tuviera el santuario de mi habitación, podría soportar el dolor. Y vivir con mi familia era doloroso.

Día tras día componía, practicaba y luego interpretaba. Cada vez que dejaba mi habitación corría el riesgo de incurrir a la cólera de mis padres. Una vez logré evitarlos por una semana. Comía en mi habitación y sólo hablaba con el sirviente que me escoltaba al auditorio para las actuaciones. Pensé que podría evitar a mi madre para siempre.

Un mes después, hice una audición para la Orquesta Real de Canterlot. Finalmente había alcanzado la edad mínima de dieciocho.

-Octavia, ponte tu corbata de moño—, ordenó mi madre.

—No. Está muy apretada—, protesté.

—¡Colócate eso en este instante, o sino...!

—¿O sino qué? ¿Vas a golpearme frente a los jueces y los espectadores? ¿Tal vez aporrearme mientras los ayudantes preparan las lu...?

La corbata de moño roja flotó hacia mi cuello y rápidamente se ató por sí sola. Me quedé allí sobre mis cuatro patas mientras ella la apretaba tan fuerte como lo permitía la magia. Me encontré incapaz de respirar, mucho menos decir alguna frase de protesta.

—¿Esta muy apretado?

Abría y cerraba mi boca como un pez fuera del agua. Me senté para liberar mis patas traseras y aferrar la corbata de moño. Nadie lo vio, o a nadie le importo, mientras me sofocaba detrás del escenario. La presión en mi cuello estaba comenzando a marearme. Podía sentir un hormigueo en la cara, y el ardor en mis pulmones. Mi corazón en pánico latía más y más rápido.

Estaba empezando a desmayarme y veía nada más que rojo en mi visión. Me derrumbé en el suelo, jadeando por aire, cuando ella aflojó la corbata de moño. Mi cuerpo temblaba mientras me acariciaba mi garganta y los pulmones doloridos. Una oleada de calor desapareció de mi cabeza y mi corazón palpitante comenzó a calmarse.

—Eres la próxima, querida, no me decepciones.

 _"¿Cómo mi padre te decepciona en la cama todos los días?"_ , pensé. Estaba tan asustada y famélica por aire que mordí mi lengua. Me reserve el comentario vehemente para más tarde.

La vi irse mientras un presentador caminaba al escenario y comenzó a hablar. Una nueva oleada de pánico me invadió cuando me di cuenta que estaban anunciando mi audición. O me convertía en la violonchelista de la orquesta, o mis padres imaginarían una nueva forma inteligente de criar a su hija.

—¡Octavia!—, proclamó el presentador.

Ponies comenzaron a aplaudir, ni muy fuerte ni muy suave. Miré al ayudante que llevaba mi violonchelo por mí. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la luz del reflector. Aún estaba conmocionada y en pánico. Me negaba a moverme.

Fui en ese momento cuando vi un gancho colgando enfrente de mí. Era un hilo de seda con un gancho semejante al tipo que usaría un pescador. No podía ver el origen del hilo, ni podía discernir su propósito. La curiosidad pudo más que yo. Sin nada para distraerme, el tiempo parecía extenderse hasta el infinito.

Lentamente levanté mi casco hacia el gancho extraño y dorado. Lo toqué y lo observé girar suavemente en el aire. Lo toqué otra vez y sentí que pinchaba mi piel. Alejé mi pata por el dolor agudo.

Sentía el lugar donde me había pinchado, sin embargo, el gancho en forma de araña parecía que se había movido. Mis ojos siguieron el hilo, buscando el lugar donde había mordido mi carne. Cuando encontré el final del hilo, había traspasado la cuartilla por encima de mi casco. El gancho estaba demasiado profundo como para poder verlo, y cuando tiré del hilo, ahora podía sentir que tocaba mi hueso.

Sentí un dolor agudo cuando el hilo se retrajo, arrastrando mi pata hacia adelante. Vi otro hilo plateado extenderse y clavarse en mi pata delantera izquierda. Intenté encabritar y sacarlas, pero estaban muy fijos en su lugar.

Una pata a la vez, los dos hilos me guiaron hacia adelante. Cada vez que me resistía a dar un paso hacia el violonchelo causaba otra descarga de dolor. Era como si los ganchos se hubieran incrustado en los tendones y nervios de mis patas. Me encontré caminando al ritmo de los hilos misteriosos, hasta que llegué junto al violonchelo.

Aún estaba nerviosa por la actuación, pero los hilos amigables habían planeado todo. Ellos me levantaron para colocarme en mi postura normal. Me equilibré sobre mis dos patas con el violonchelo para darme estabilidad. Tomé el arco con mi casco y comencé a tocar. Había reservado para esta ocasión una balada hermosa titulada "El remordimiento de Luna". Mientras me perdía en la música, apenas notaba como los hilos y los ganchos desaparecían. Habían cumplido su propósito.

* * *

Si antes hubiera sido feliz, tal vez el sentimiento de mi aceptación en la orquesta no habría sido tan impactante. Quería bailar, gritar, correr hacia el ensayo de la orquesta. Nunca más tendría que vivir en una jaula de oro componiendo piezas instrumentales, y tocando sonatas interminables. Durante dos horas por la noche, cinco noches por semana, estaría a salvo de mis padres. Podría conocer a otros ochenta ponies de la orquesta.

La oportunidad de ser libre de su influencia era una recompensa suficiente, pero tenía algo más en mente. Ellos me habían enseñado desde niña que los amigos no tenían valor, pero yo siempre lo había dudado. Parecía que había ponies por allí que no me odiarían por lo que era. Tal vez les gustaría a algunos ponys de la orquesta. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta lo que esto significaba.

Iba a tener amigos.

Monté sobre una ola de endorfinas y felicidad por una semana entera hasta mi primera noche de ensayo con la orquesta. Mis noches sin dormir apenas se notaban entre todas las canciones que demandaban ser escritas. Ni el hambre, ni la desnutrición, ni los castigos de mi padre me afectaron todo ese tiempo.

Tocar con los músicos nuevos y el director era pura felicidad. Los ponies eran amigables, o tranquilos y reservados. El director no se interrumpía para avergonzarme cuando tocábamos una de mis propias composiciones. No había preguntas elaboradas para recriminarme por mi mala conducta, o amenazas detrás de la falsa amabilidad. Los ponies aquí eran reales, felices y... vivos.

Mis colegas músicos tenían el tipo de libertad que yo siempre había soñado. Decidí hacer todo lo posible para ganármela por mi cuenta.

Ese primer ensayo pasó con rapidez, y pronto me encontré guardando mis cosas para volver a casa. Una yegua verde menta me había observado durante la última canción, y se acercó a mí poco después. Tal vez era por la forma en que miraba con asombro a las cosas más simples, como un sticker de los Wonderbolts en una funda de violín. Tal vez ella podía ver que necesitaba un amigo.

—Hey, mi nombre es Lyra.

—Buenas noches—, respondí. —Soy Octavia—. Extendí mi casco para estrechar el suyo, cuando ella lo sacudió con rapidez.

—Genial, vi tu audición. ¿Quieres ir a una discoteca conmigo y mis amigas?—, ella mantuvo una sonrisa amable y me permitió hacer contacto visual con ella.

Una parte de mi consideró declinar su oferta. Fue la parte que había sido golpeada para ser sumisa. La mayoría de mi ser, por el contrario ingenua, sabía que esto era mi oportunidad para ser libre y disfrutar una noche como una pony normal. Podría salir y pasar el rato con esta yegua. No tendría que regresar a mi casa hasta tarde por la noche. Me podría deshacer de mis padres, aunque sólo sea por unas horas.

—Me gustaría—, admití. Sonreí mientras imaginaba a mi madre furiosa rondando mi estudio, preguntándose adónde había escapado.

—No está lejos.

Ella me llevó por la puerta trasera del auditorio hacia la discoteca. El enorme auditorio empequeñecía al resto de los edificios del distrito. Un camino lo rodeaba y varias calles se ramificaban desde allí como los radios de una rueda. Lyra me guió por una de esas calles.

—¿Hace cuánto tiempo que tocas el violonchelo?—, preguntó Lyra.

—Lo he tocado todos los días desde que obtuve mi cutiemark.

—Hmm—, Lyra se volvió para mirar mi cutiemark y frunció el ceño. -¿No debería ser una clave de Fa?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes una cutiemark por tocar el violonchelo, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces no debería ser una clave de Fa?

—No sé cómo la obtuve. Supongo que sólo fue suerte.

—¿Suerte? Ningún pony se despierta en la mañana con una cutiemark. ¿Comenzaste con el violín y cambiaste de opinión? Luego de encontrar mi marca, aún así quería tocar la guitarra. Era muy difícil, necesitaba pulgares o algo para tocar una.

—Mis disculpas, tienes razón—, le sonreí y me reí al imaginarla tocando una guitarra. —No sólo me desperté con ella. Compongo música también, es por esa razón que tengo una clave de sol.

—Oh. Eso tiene más sentido. ¿Has compuesto algo que podría haber escuchado?

—Bueno—, añadí, sonriendo. —Compuse el concerto que tocamos esta noche.

—Octavia—, ella jadeó. —¿Tú eres la potrilla que comenzó a componer a los ocho años?

—Correcto, por lo tanto no salgo mucho en realidad.

—¡Bueno, no me sorprende! Has hecho al menos una docena de canciones, y escrito partituras para cada instrumento que puedo pensar. Realmente tengo que darte una buena noche. ¡Debes haber pasado cada minuto de cada día encerrada en un cuarto componiendo!

—Je—, me reí con nerviosismo. —No tienes idea—. Me sonrojé y desvié la mirada hacia mis alrededores.

Las calles de adoquines aún estaban mojadas por la tormenta. Lámparas y luces de neón se reflejaban en pequeños charcos de agua. Rojo al parecer era el color dominante en la calle sucia donde caminábamos. Nunca me había alejado tanto de mi casa, y me parecía emocionante. Lyra debió notar lo mucho que disfrutaba del escenario, a pesar de lo sucio e insulso que era, porque no habló hasta que llegamos a la discoteca.

—¡Bueno, aquí estamos!—, gritó Lyra. Ella extendió un casco frente a ella, invitándome a observar la escena.

No estaba segura de qué esperar cuando miré la discoteca. La luz de neón latía con el ritmo de la música del interior. El ritmo bajo era la única parte audible desde el exterior. El cartel rezaba "The Blue Moon". La "B" parpadeaba rápidamente, y la "n" estaba quemada. Una luna azul con una Luna sonriendo de forma seductora colgaba de las letras de neón. El edificio estaba construido por piedras grandes y grises, y la puerta era el único rasgo atractivo. Parecía que succionaba a los ponies cercanos. Eran atraídos por las cuerdas de terciopelo y el pony solitario que vigilaba la puerta principal. Varios sementales estaban alineados frente a él, esperando su oportunidad para entrar.

—Esta discoteca tiene el mejor DJ de Canterlot, y cortan las bebidas con alcohol puro en lugar de agua—, explicó Lyra.

—No lo entiendo: ¿Alcohol puro? ¿Cortan bebidas?

—Quiere decir que te emborrachas más en lugar de emborracharte menos cuando la botella se vacía. ¡Vamos!—, Lyra se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a hablar con un pony terrestre.

Miré a mi alrededor, notando lo poco atractivo que parecían los otros edificios de esta calle. Lyra me tomó del casco, arrastrándome al interior de la discoteca. El semental corpulento en la puerta nos dejó pasar.

Cuando entramos en la oscuridad de la discoteca, mis sentidos fueron atacados por el olor del humo. Comencé a notar la estructura de la discoteca cunado mis ojos se ajustaron a la penumbra. Los ponys se relajaban en la mesas y disfrutaban sus bebidas. Otros estaban fumando, y varios parecían estar pasando pequeñas píldoras entre sí. Los ponys que elegían bailar con la música estaban sudando en una gran multitud en la pista. El aire caliente extendía su olor dulzón por toda la discoteca.

Estaba preocupada de que las complejas melodías, que demandaban constantemente mi atención, me distrajeran de la diversión de la discoteca. Por lo que resultaría ser la primera y la más maravillosa noche que puedo recordar... no lo hicieron. Ritmos profundos inundaban mis oídos, cada bajo, cada latido, se abrían paso dentro de mi conciencia. El solo de violonchelo que había estado atrapado en mi cabeza por dos semanas era débil frente a la música retumbante. Seguí a Lyra hacia la pista de baile donde ella y una yegua color crema comenzaron a mirarme. Creo que ellas esperaban que yo bailara.

Estaba llena de energía nerviosa y adrenalina. Allí estaba, lejos de casa, en la primera y más grande fiesta de mi vida. Quería gritar de alegría y unirme al baile. Cuando la idea de lo ridícula que me vería apareció en mi cabeza, estaba muy nerviosa para considerarla. Mis labios se sentían secos y los humedecí con mi lengua, deseaba tener un trago.

Lyra debió saber que tenía mucha sed, porque rápidamente me alcanzó un poco de agua.

—Gracias, Lyra—, respondí. Tomé el vaso de líquido claro, tragándolo todo con avidez. Quemaba. Oh, cómo quemaba esa primera copa. Me ahogué y tosí, deseaba que el fluido saliera de mí. —¿Qué...? ¿Lyra...? ¿Qué fue... eso?

Lyra y su amiga dejaron de reír mientras sus rostros regresaron a su color normal. -¡Eso era vodka! ¡Debiste ver la expresión en tu cara!

—¿Vodka?—, tosí otra vez. —¿Qué?

—¡Alcohol! Va a relajarte y vas a dejar de actuar tan formal y correcta.

—En serio, Lyra—, la regañó la yegua. —Pensaba que ya habías madurado un poco. Hola, Octavia, mi nombre es Bon Bon.

—Puedes llamarla "palo en el barro"—, agregó Lyra.

 **N. de la T: "Palo en el barro" es una expresión que se refiere a alguien que es depresivo o que no se divierte con nada.**

—Gracias, mucho gusto. Lyra, ¿podrías traerme algo normal para beber?—. Mi voz todavía estaba ronca por el ataque inesperado del vodka a mis cuerdas vocales.

Lyra se rió ligeramente y Bon Bon le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, cuando ambas se volvieron y se dirigieron al bar. Me quede esperando y observe a los ponys bailar, y al DJ en el escenario. Mire a la yegua girando discos, con anteojos purpuras. Su pelaje era blanco como la nieve y su melena de color azul eléctrico que haría quedar en vergüenza al collar de zafiros de mi madre. Era una yegua que lo tenía todo: la libertad de una fiesta cada noche, y ningún pony le decía qué hacer.

Podía sentir el calor extenderse desde mi estómago al resto del cuerpo. La bebida que Lyra me había dado me hacía sentir un poco mareada. También estaba fascinada por las luces de neón que rodeaban la pista de baile desde el techo. Varios rayos rojos, verdes y azules se reflejaban como miles de puntos en la pista de baile.

Entre el espectáculo de luces y los ponys danzantes, parecía como si los ritmos electrónicos hubieran cobrado vida. Lyra y Bon Bon regresaron y me dieron mi segunda bebida de la noche. Las bebidas hacia que el baile fuera más fácil y la emoción más abrumadora. Casi no me daba cuenta mientras Lyra me alcanzaba bebida tras bebida. No tenía experiencia con el alcohol o con medir mis pasos. Intente bailar con Lyra, sin embargo, mi mirada siempre volvía a la DJ.

—¿Quién esh la DJ?—, pregunté.

—Esa es DJ-P0N3—, aclaró Lyra.

—Bueno, eeesh sexy—, me reí.

Lyra sonrió. —No eres la única yegua o semental que piensa eso.

—¿Creesh que quiera bailar conmigo?

—Cielos, Lyra, ¿qué le has dado?—, preguntó Bon Bon.

—Oh, sólo unos té helados Long Island, un par de Panty Droppers, algunos vasos de Colt Daniels...—, Lyra no tenía muchos cascos para enumerar y notó la mirada de Bon Bon.

—En serio, Lyra, ¿quieres dejarla inconsciente?

—¡Eshta bien, eshta esh la mejor noche que he tenido! ¡Nunca shali de la mansión!

Mi mirada regresó a la DJ cuando me pareció ver que levantaba sus anteojos y guiñaba un ojo. Podía sentir los ritmos pesados de los parlantes. Entre la música y el alcohol, mis problemas parentales eran la última cosa en mi mente. Me gustaría que esa noche alegre hubiera durado una eternidad. El tiempo estaba confundido y las horas pasaron como minutos, y pronto la DJ dejó de tocar y varios ponys comenzaron a irse.

—Bueno, Octavia, ¿por qué no le preguntas si quiere salir contigo? Parece que el show acabo—, recomendó Lyra.

Efectivamente, menos de dos minutos más tarde, la DJ se acercó a nosotras. Nunca voy a olvidar la forma en que sonreía. Era como si cada momento fuera el más feliz de su vida. Ella no tenía preocupaciones o responsabilidades, y sólo al observar esa sonrisa hizo que todas mis propias preocupaciones se alejaran el doble.

—Hey, mi nombre esh Octavia. Eresh muy linda—, sonreí y me tambalee. Si Lyra no hubiera puesto un casco sobre mí, me habría caído.

—Hey, Lyra, Bonnie. ¡Veo que hicieron una nueva amiga! Mi nombre es Vinyl, puedes llamarme la mejor DJ en Equestria—, exclamó Vinyl, levantando un casco en el aire.

—Hey, Vinyl—, corearon Lyra y Bon Bon.

—¿Puedesh no moverte?—, dije arrastrando las palabras. La discoteca parecía que se inclinaba hacia un lado. Mis patas tenían dificultades para sostenerse cuando el suelo se tambaleaba a mi alrededor.

—¿Ella tiene suficiente edad para beber, Lyra? No tengo que recordarte la vez que trajiste aquí ese pony que toca la flauta—, advirtió Vinyl.

—¡Se llama flautista!—, respondió Lyra.

—Quiero una flauta—, declaré.

—Entonces, ¿por qué la trajeron? ¿Quieren que su nueva amiga se emborrache hasta orinarse, o ella nunca ha estado en una discoteca antes?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—Un poco de la opción A, y otro poco de la opción B—, bromeó Bon Bon.

—¡Vamosh! ¡Quiero una flauta!—, protesté.

—Vinyl, ella dijo que le gustas—, Lyra guiñó un ojo mientras hablaba.

—¡Shi! Quiero sher como tú, shin padresh o shirvientes. Apueshto a que ningún pony te ha ahorca...—. Sentí una presión en mi abdomen. Mi boca comenzó a llenarse y antes que pudiera reaccionar, había vomitado en la dirección que estaba mirando. Lyra no se rió mientras el fluido caía en cascada sobre ella.

—¡Asco!—, gritó Lyra. Vinyl ya estaba en el suelo, incapaz de contener la risa desenfrenada. Bon Bon se quedó de pie, pero era igualmente incapaz de no unirse a la risa.

—¿Fue algo que dije?—, pregunté.

Vinyl golpeaba un casco en el suelo mientras se reía, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡No es gracioso!—, gritó Lyra.

Bon Bon había logrado controlar la risa ahora y consolaba a su amiga. —Eso es lo que pasa cuando la obligas a beber tanto. Ella es de la clase alta. Ellos nunca pueden soportar el alcohol.

Vinyl había dejado de reír y se levantó, apretando su costado. Ella tenía que jadear para inhalar. —¡Eso... hizo mi noche... Lyra! ¡Deberías haber visto la expresión...en tu cara!—, Vinyl torció su rostro tratando de imitar la expresión de ojos como platos y boca abierta de Lyra.

—¡Basta! Sólo quería que ella se divierta—, Lyra hizo un puchero.

—Me eshtoy divirtiendo musho, ashi que déjame tomar mi flauta y sigamos—, exclamé.

—¿Ves? Ella se está divirtiendo tanto como nosotras. Eres tú la aburrida—, se burló Vinyl.

—Muy bien, chicas, ya se divirtieron—, interrumpió Bon Bon. —Lyra, vamos a casa, para limpiarte. Vinyl, ¿serias tan amable de ayudar a nuestra nueva amiga a volver a casa?

—Oh vamos—, protestó Vinyl.

—¿En serio quieres discutir?—, amenazó Lyra. —¿Y si te doy un abrazo y ensucio todo tu pelaje con esto?

Yo me reía mientras miraba a Lyra. —¡Hey, alguien vomitó shobre ti!

Vinyl comenzó a reír otra vez y levantó un casco para detener el avance de Lyra. —Está bien, está bien. Voy a llevarla a casa. Vamos, niña.

Seguí a la mancha blanca por la puerta y hacia la calle. El aire frio se sentía muy bien, y quién fuera que estaba manteniendo un casco en mi espalda para estabilizarme, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo.

—Así que, ¿en serio fue tu primera noche de fiesta?—, preguntó Vinyl.

Salté hacia atrás por la sorpresa, me tropecé con mis propios cascos y aterricé de lado. —¡Ah! ¡Un fantashma!

—Tranquila—, ella se rió. —Soy Vinyl, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Oh shi! Tú eresh la pony con una flauta.

—Por supuesto. Entonces, Octy, ¿dónde es tu casa?

—¿Cuatro... cinco? Avenida Luna 45.

—Genial, Lyra me entregó a una noble borracha. Qué sorpresa.

—No shoy noble, shoy una pony terrestre.

—¿Eh?

—Tienesh que ser un unicornio como mis padresh para ser noble.

—Ya veo.

Caminamos en silencio luego de eso. Eso es todo lo que puedo recordar, el alcohol debe haber abrumado a mi hígado y derrotó a mi cerebro por fin.

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un dolor de cabeza impresionante. Era realmente terrible, tan doloroso que incluso no me atrevía a hacerme un ovillo y llorar. Cerré los ojos con fuerza ante la maldita bola de fuego que Celestia había enviado para atormentarme. Mi garganta estaba seca y con una ligera punzada acida. Se sentía quemada, reseca, y me rogaba para buscar un poco de agua. Mi cabeza, por otro lado, demandaba que permaneciera completamente inmóvil.

Partes y pedazos de la noche anterior regresaron, para preocuparme más y más. Me pregunté si había logrado llegar a casa. Traté de bloquear el ruido de alguien que entraba en la habitación. Mi mente deambulaba y captaba las primeras notas de la música. Una melodía alegre tocada por un violín y un oboe. Era una combinación curiosa. Si el más mínimo sonido no fuera una tortura, la habría disfrutado.

Cubrí mis oídos, sin embargo el dueto provenía del interior de mi cabeza. Gemí mientras me daba vuelta y los rayos del sol aterrizaron en mis parpados. Los bloquee con ambos cascos. Me sentía tan mal que no estaba segura de si era culpa del alcohol. Tal vez mi madre me había envenenado por quedarme hasta tan tarde.

 _"Casa. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Fui capturada?"_ Mis gemidos llamaron la atención de un pony. Las cortinas se cerraron, dando un respiro a mis ojos. Los entreabrí y estaba aliviada de ver que estaba en mi habitación.

—Descansa, y ten un poco de sopa—, susurró una voz. Su bondad era un bálsamo para mi cerebro palpitante. Un perverso, aunque alegre, dueto musical prosiguió a agravarlo.

Poco a poco me coloqué en una posición sentada cerca de la mesita de noche. Mi sorpresa al ser tratada con amabilidad sólo fue igualada por el hecho de que era el chef pony terrestre quien estaba de pie a mi lado. —¿Por qué me ayudas? Ellos van a descubrirlo—, pregunté.

—He perdido mucho con los años—, el chef frunció el ceño, la frente arrugada descendía. Él apartó la mirada y me di cuenta de todas las canas que tenía en su melena. —Mi esposa, mi hija, mi coraje... pero no puedo soportar la forma en que te tratan, cómo ellos tratan a los ponys terrestres.

Probé una cucharada de la sopa. Tenía un sabor increíble, y mi estómago protestaba para que lo llenara con rapidez. —¿Entonces por qué me golpea cuando mi padre lo pide? ¿Por qué trabajar aquí en primer lugar?

—Si no te castigara, él enviaría a otro sirviente—. Se volvió hacia mí y se frotó los ojos antes que pudiera decir que estaba llorando. —Hago lo necesario para conservar mi trabajo y para que tengas al menos un amigo en esta casa. Es todo lo que puedo dar a esta edad.

—Eso es... realmente muy bueno. ¿Qué pasó la otra noche?—, pregunté.

—Tu amiga te trajo aquí, borracha. Te llevamos a escondidas a los cuartos de servicio. A pesar de nuestro esfuerzo, ellos saben que te quedaste hasta muy tarde. Tengo que irme ahora, se fuerte. La próxima vez que te quedes hasta tarde, llama a la puerta de servicio y te dejare entrar.

La melodía era cada vez más fuerte, y me di cuenta que el violín y el oboe fueron reemplazados por una variedad de instrumentos graves. Un acorde discordante se repetía mientras el violonchelo mantenía un ritmo constante. Era inquietante, como si la música se volviera violenta.

El chef salió de la habitación para continuar con sus deberes. Él había trabajado toda su vida aquí y sólo recientemente había hablado conmigo. Hasta el momento los únicos ponys que habían sido agradables conmigo eran Lyra y Vinyl. Había confiado en una mucama una vez y le había dicho todas las cosas horribles que mis padres hacían. Le dije cómo pensaba correr y buscar a la policía. Compartí con ella mi plan de escape. La mucama había recibido la orden de mi padre de ganarse mi confianza y espiarme. Aprendí lo que es un látigo de nueve colas luego de ese intento de escape. Era natural preguntarse si podía confiar en el chef, o cualquier otro sirviente aquí.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi comida caliente y la sinfonía que zumbaba en mis oídos, que no había oído a mi madre entrar. Ella nunca hacia una entrada tranquila, ella prefería que yo temblara cuando irrumpía en la habitación. Tal vez la razón de por qué no la había escuchado eran los fuertes tambores. Aceleraban el ritmo de la composición, esperando que fuera escrita en el papel. Estaba descansando los ojos y disfrutando el aroma de la sopa, cuando ella dio a conocer su presencia.

—Buenos días, hija mía, ¿no es un día hermoso?—. Mi madre de pronto abrió las cortinas, permitiendo ingresar a la luz solar.

Retrocedí, acurrucada bajo las sabanas, parcialmente por el resplandor del sol y parcialmente por el instinto de alejarme de ella.

—Bueno, bueno. No hay necesidad de ser tímida—, dijo en voz alta. —Debes sentirte maravillosa luego de ir a tomar unas copas después del ensayo.

Podía sentir su mirada y sabía que ella estaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

—No me gustaría que estés muy enferma para componer. Si no compones o tocas, entonces no tienes una razón para existir. Sin un propósito en la vida, eres tan inútil como la tierra que ponies como tú adoran. Podría encerrarte en el sótano por una semana hasta que me supliques para que te deje componer. No te gustaría eso, ¿o sí?

Tragué saliva y me estremecí bajo su mirada fulminante. Ni siguiera me atrevía a hacer contacto visual... No podría.

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta!—, gritó.

—No—, murmuré.

—¿No qué?

—No, señora.

—Bien, ahora échate sobre tu espalda recta como una pony normal.

Estaba temblando mientras me estiraba sobre la cama. Al menos la música se había calmado, reduciéndose a unos acordes menores y ocasionales.

—La primera cosa que debes aprender sobre las resacas es mantenerte hidratada. Veo que ya has tomado sopa. Abre.

Abrí mis ojos como lo ordenado, sin embargo, ella no se refería a eso. Cuando mis pupilas se adaptaron y la luz dejó de molestarme, vi el plato de sopa levitando hacia mí.

—Cariño, está bien. Despacio y con calma, o voy a enojarme—. La miel desbordaba en sus palabras, y me hacía preguntarme dónde estaban las abejas y sus aguijones.

Abrí la boca y le permití acercar el plato para que pudiera beber de él. Ella utilizó su magia para volcar el plato entero en mi boca. Con su magia apretó mi nariz y sus cascos mantuvieron mi boca cerrada.

Instintivamente había tratado de escupir la sopa, y fracasé. El resultado fue que el líquido retrocedió por mi garganta, y en mi confusión, inhalé.

—Bebe _toda_ tu sopa, cariño.

Convulsionaba mientras el reflejo natural de mi cuerpo de proteger los pulmones provocaba que mi vía aérea se sellara. Tomé un trago doloroso, tragué la mayoría de la sopa, mientras trataba de eliminarla de mi boca por el único camino que quedaba. Es difícil describir la incomodidad de obligar a la sopa caliente a bajar por un tubo estrecho. Quemaba mi garganta, se sentía como tragar un pomelo, y sentía que iba a ahogarme, todo al mismo tiempo.

Gemí para indicar que había terminado la sopa.

—Bien, cariño, mucho mejor—. Ella liberó mi boca y tragué todo el aire que pude lo más rápido posible.

Tosí, y me volví hacia ella. —¡Bruja sin alma!—. Seguí retorciéndome. Me di cuenta que fue provocado por mi estómago para expulsar su contenido.

—Oh, cosita, bebiste demasiado rápido. ¿Qué debo hacer? Necesitas mantenerte hidratada, así no te dejare vomitar.

—Si no fueras una unicornio, metería mi casco tan ra...—, fui interrumpida por un espasmo cuando mi estómago se contrajo.

—Esto debería servir—, cantó. Rápidamente ajustó la corbata de moño roja en mi cuello. —No sé por qué te la quitas siempre. Se ve hermosa.

Ahora estaba luchando contra el impulso de matarla, respirar, y vomitar. Habría dado lo que sea para haber hecho al menos una de estas cosas. Más que cualquier otra cosa, quería romper mi violonchelo sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno, parece que no has vomitado. Buena chica. Voy a regresar en una hora y espero que hayas compuesto algo para entonces-. Ella se levantó y abandonó la habitación.

Traté de llamarla para que esperara. Se había olvidado de aflojar la corbata de moño y aún no podía respirar. La aferré. Ella amaba hacer el nudo muy apretado con su magia, tanto que mis cascos apenas podían desatarlo. Por mucho que lo intentara, esta era una de esas ocasiones. Los cascos de un pony terrestre no están hechos para desatar nudos pequeños.

Recuerdo la presión que se acumulaba en mi cabeza y a mis pulmones que se insensibilizaban por la sensación ardiente. Me golpeé con el cabecero de la cama mientras mi visión se nublaba. Mi último pensamiento fue _: "Al menos seré libre"._

El aire ingresó con brusquedad a mis pulmones cuando se aflojó mi corbata de moño. Busqué a mi madre con la mirada, y sólo vi a los hilos colgando del techo. Los pequeños ganchos habían desatado la corbata de moño por mí, salvando mi vida. Mientras me recuperaba, comencé a escuchar a un violonchelo angustiado. Fue seguido lentamente por una orquesta completa.

El titiritero, como había comenzado a llamar a la entidad que controlaba los hilos, debía odiar a mi madre tanto como yo. Seguí a los hilos hacia mi escritorio. Varias hojas vacías estaban junto a plumas, un metrónomo, y varios libros de teoría musical. No necesitaba referenciar a un libro para componer desde que mi cutiemark apareció. La música está viva. Es una entidad que vive y respira, y me canta constantemente.

Compuse partes y piezas de varias canciones, los pensamientos en mi cabeza eran dispersos hoy. Me acaricié la garganta dolorida, recordando a mi corbata de moño. Normalmente me la hubiera quitado y tirado por la ventana, pero sabía que mi madre volvería pronto, y sabía lo que podría suceder si no estaba llevándola.

Fue un día largo, pero finalmente me encontré siendo escoltada por el mayordomo al ensayo de la orquesta. No podía pronunciar "mayordomo" cuando era una potra. Lo había llamado con diferentes variaciones de "mantequilla" en su lugar *****. Podría jurar que lo vi sonreír ante el apodo una vez. Desde entonces, siempre me he referido a él con mis nombres divertidos. Él siempre se ha referido a mi como "mi lady". Esto era porque él era muy profesional, o porque mi padre se lo había ordenado.

 ***N. de la T: Chiste que pierde sentido al traducir. Mayordomo es "butler" en inglés, que suena muy parecido a "butters" que significa manquilla.**

El mayordomo me dejó en el auditorio. El director estaba interesado sobre mi opinión del concierto que había elegido y me preguntó si había compuesto algo nuevo últimamente, le mentí y le dije que no, por lo tanto practicamos una gran variedad de sonatas. Tenía problemas para distinguir cuándo la orquesta dejaba de tocar, gracias a la música en mi cabeza. Estaba escuchando una melodía enérgica en mi mente acompañada de trompetas, bombos y platillos. Parecía estar preparándose para mi inevitable reunión con mis nuevas amigas.

Sonreí al pensar en ellas. Lo que puedo recordar de esa noche fue principalmente a Lyra cubierta de vómito, y lo gracioso que fue eso. Me pregunté si Lyra aún estaba molesta. Ella estaba sentada allí con su lira como si nada hubiera pasado, e incluso sonrió cuando me sorprendió mirándola.

El ensayo finalizó y me alejé de la derecha del escenario, donde el mayordomo estaba esperando.

—Psst, Lyra—, susurré. Deslicé un casco debajo de mi corbata de moño y me la arranqué.

—Hey, Octavia. ¿Quieres buscar algo para comer?—, preguntó Lyra.

—No, regresemos a la discoteca—, le sonreí. La diversión que había tenido anoche compensaba esta mañana.

—Hmm, hay un bar con buena comida que podemos probar, Vinyl y Bon Bon nos encontraran allí.

—Bien. Vamos allí, sólo no tienes permitido comprarme bebidas.

—Me parece justo. Estoy sorprendida de que aguantaste por tanto tiempo—, se rió.

Miré de reojo y vi al mayordomo acercarse. Rápidamente tomé mi violonchelo y troté al exterior con Lyra. —Vamos—, le dije mientras salíamos del auditorio.

—¿Por qué tanto apuro?

—A mis padres no les agrado...—, dije. Rápidamente añadí, —...cuando me quedo hasta muy tarde. Creo que la resaca no ayudó.

—Jaja, sí. No voy a darte tantas bebidas, a menos que prometas que vomitaras sobre Vinyl esta vez.

—¿Eso es lo que haces para divertirte, ir a discotecas y bares?—, seguí a Lyra al doblar por una nueva calle.

—Hago otras cosas, también. Hay un centro comercial cerca de mi casa, muchos libros geniales en la biblioteca, e incluso he ido a una exhibición de vuelo.

—Eso es fantástico, ¿podemos hacer eso alguna vez?—, sonreí al imaginar todos los lugares nuevos que podría visitar cada noche después del ensayo.

—Bueno, el centro comercial y la biblioteca están cerrados a estas horas de la noche. ¿Por qué no pasas por allí al mediodía mañana?

 **—** Oh, estoy muy ocupada mañana—, fruncí el ceño y aceleré el paso hacia el bar. Nunca sería capaz de salir de casa en medio del día. Llegamos al bar en silencio.

Mientras me acercaba al bar, noté un rondo alegre en mi cabeza. Decidí ignorarlo y transcribirlo después. La frecuencia con la que la inspiración me sorprendía había aumentado últimamente. Cuanto más a menudo tenía momentos felices, más rápido las nuevas ideas venían a mí. Era como si los eventos recientes estuvieran creando nuevas emociones y estilos de música para explorar. Incluso había pensado en escribir música electrónica para que Vinyl la toque con su máquina electrónica. Por desgracia, no sabía nada sobre cómo operarla.

Reduje la marcha para que Lyra pudiera mostrarme donde estaba el bar. Estábamos en el distrito correcto de la ciudad. El suelo tenia tierra, las paredes estaban cubiertas de suciedad, y los carteles de neón eran más frecuentes que las farolas de la calle. Fui guiada hacia la puerta de un edificio con una multitud de ponys de pie en el exterior. El cartel de neón estaba en buen estado, proyectaba un brillo purpura sobre la calle. Las palabras "Salty Muzzle" estaban sobre la puerta, junto a una jarra de cerveza.

Cuando ingresé, me di cuenta que habíamos entrado en el final de la actuación de Vinyl. Ella estaba en el escenario en la parte trasera, esquivando barras fluorescentes mientras una multitud de ponies gritaba enloquecida. Las notas y la armonía seguían aumentando y preparándose, atrayendo a la multitud. Ella entonces iluminó su cuerno, ajustando el tocadiscos enfrente de ella. Yo no sabía cómo funcionaba la mesa electrónica, pero mi talento musical me dijo lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ella tocó una nota alta, y los altavoces se sacudieron muy fuerte y una ráfaga de viento y bajos se abalanzó sobre la multitud.

Era tan diferente a todo lo que había oído antes. Los ponys respondieron con gritos y vítores. Me inspiraba a escribir algo con una gran sección extendida de bajos. Esto, sin embargo, era un sonido que no podría ser recreado con instrumentos físicos.

—Lyra, ¿ella hace actuaciones en cada lugar que va?—, pregunté.

—No siempre, pero ella está ahorrando dinero para mudarse a Ponyville—, respondió Lyra.

Cuando los aplausos se calmaron, Vinyl se unió a nuestra mesa. Un semental subió al escenario para encargarse del tocadiscos. Bon Bon había dejado en claro que no quería que me desmayara o vomitara sobre algún pony esta noche. Lyra había hecho un mohín, pero accedió a cuidarme.

Vinyl se acercó y empezamos a tener una conversación tranquila.

—Hey, Octy, ¿qué onda?—, preguntó Vinyl.

Observé el techo. Una pequeña luz amarilla colgaba encima de nosotras, iluminando nuestro rincón en el bar. —¿Una luz?

Vinyl se rió y negó con la cabeza. —Wow, necesitas salir más. Un pequeño sol no va a matarte.

—No, a menos que Celestia fracasé en mantenerlo en una órbita asincrónica adecuada—, respondí.

—¿Qué?

—El sol, no va a matarme si voy al exterior.

—Si—. Vinyl se volvió al tabernero. —¡Hey! Dame dos vasos de Blue Moonshine.

—Oh, eso suena hermoso. Necesito asegurarme de volver a casa temprano esta noche, y menos ebria—. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. —Dime, ¿qué haces con respecto a las resacas?

—Simple, toma un poco de pelo de perro en la mañana—, Vinyl se echó hacia atrás y colocó sus cascos sobre la mesa.

 **N. de la T: "Pelo de perro" es una mezcla de alcohol que se utiliza como remedio para la resaca. En realidad no es recomendable porque provoca el mal hábito de beber durante el día y realmente no funciona muy bien.**

—Oh, no tengo un perro—. Fruncí el ceño ante el pensamiento de que nunca he tenido un cachorro de ojos grandes que me quiera incondicionalmente.

—...Quiero decir, sólo toma una copa de alcohol, tal vez un vino tinto con un poco de queso en tus galletas.

Caí hacia atrás sobre la mesa, riendo. La idea de comer queso y beber vino como un unicornio era demasiado. Nunca tuve permitido beber vino. Mi memoria me recuerda las múltiples veces que fui enviada a organizar la bodega de vino familiar. Mi padre tenía cientos de botellas. A veces él quería que yo las organizara en orden alfabético ascendente, para después cambiarlo a descendente. Al menos ahora que estaba componiendo, no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías.

—¿Eso fue gracioso?—, Vinyl me estaba mirando con la cabeza inclinada.

—¡Si, no bebo vino!—, me reí.

—Estoy muy segura que ella nunca ha bebido nada hasta la otra noche—, agregó Lyra.

—Qué raro. Pensé que los nobles beben vino todo el tiempo. Nosotros, los ponies comunes, pasamos la mayoría de la secundaria emborrachándonos a escondidas—, respondió Vinyl.

—Yo no. Si necesitas organizar algo, como estadísticas o un nuevo fichero para devoluciones de impuestos, tal vez podría ayudarte. Solía tener buen ojo para categorizar cosas—, presumí.

—Déjame adivinar: entonces un violonchelo cayó del cielo y te uniste a una tonta orquesta—, se burló Vinyl.

—¡Hey!—, interrumpió Lyra. —Las orquestas no son tontas. Se necesita mucho más talento para que cientos de ponies toquen al unísono, que para que tú gires unos discos.

—Y se necesita mucho más talento para girar unos discos, que para que te sientes sobre tu flanco y toques unas cuerdas—. Vinyl arrugó su cara con concentración y fingió que estaba punteando una lira imaginaria.

El tabernero se acercó y dejó las bebidas que Vinyl había ordenado. Tomé la mía y la examiné mientras disfrutaba la conversación.

—¡Mi oferta sigue en pie, Vinyl! Cincuenta bits a que yo puedo ser una DJ mucho mejor que tú tocando la lira—, gritó ella. Se inclinó hacia adelante y miró fijamente a Vinyl.

—¡Ja! Ese tocadiscos cuesta más de lo que puedes ganar en dos meses—, explicó Vinyl. Se inclinó hacia adelante y señaló el escenario. —¿Esos altavoces? Están hechos a medida. De ninguna forma voy a dejar que los toques por una apuesta estúpida.

Estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a mi bebida cuando Lyra la arrebató de mi casco con su magia.

—¡Bien! Entonces apuesto cincuenta bits en un concurso de beber—, desafió Lyra.

—Acepto, siempre y cuando a Bonnie no le importe cargar a su pequeña Lyra a casa esta noche.

—Me parece bien. Si ella se desmaya, no tendré que escuchar sus teorías sobre aliens visitando Equestria—, señaló Bon Bon con calma.

—Oh, parece divertido. ¿Puedo unirme al concurso de beber?—, pregunté con una sonrisa.

—¡No!—, gritaron todas al unísono.

—Cariño, ellas están a punto de hacer un daño irreversible a sus hígados por beber litros de alcohol, y luego se irán tambaleando a casa para desmayarse. Es mejor que sólo observemos—, explicó Bon Bon.

—Tal vez Lyra se vaya tambaleando a casa, pero yo entreno cada noche para esto—, bromeó Vinyl. Ella echó su cabeza hacia atrás y bebió el Blue Moonshine de un trago.

Lyra terminó su bebida y llamó al tabernero para otra ronda. Bon Bon amablemente me ordenó algo y fuimos a hablar con algunos sementales. Íbamos a volver con las unicornios luchadoras después.

—Así que, Octavia, ¿Lyra me dijo que tus padres son unicornios?—, preguntó Bon Bon.

—Sí, ¿qué hay de ti? Suenas tan "sofisticada" como la mayoría de los unicornios aburridos que viven en la mansión.

Ella se rió. —No necesito ser rica para tener modales. Fui criada por un herrero y una modista. Crecí aprendiendo a hacer dulces.

—Mi padre siempre dice que los ponies terrestres sólo son buenos para la industria alimenticia.

Los ojos de Bon Bon se abrieron como platos mientras jadeaba, antes que arrugas aparecieran en su ceño. —¡Octavia! Eso es horrible. Mírate, una música y compositora famosa. Odio cuando los ponies dicen que nosotros debemos ser granjeros o servir comida.

Al parecer había dicho algo malo, pero no sabía qué.

—Lo siento, pero es verdad. La única razón por la que soy famosa es porque mis padres me obligaron. Me encantaría cambiar lugares y hacer dulces para vivir. Parece mucho más divertido.

Terminamos nuestras bebidas en silencio. Miré hacia atrás para ver a Vinyl y Lyra rodeadas por diez copas vacías. Cinco estaban a cada extremo de la mesa.

Un par de sementales se acercaron, y Bon Bon susurró. —Observa cómo conseguir bebidas gratis.

—Buenas noches, señoritas. Mi nombre es Hopper. ¿Puedo ofrecerles una ronda?—, el semental sonrió y flexionó los músculos de sus hombros.

—Claro. Dos martinis de manzana—, respondió Bon Bon, batiendo sus pestañas. Él y su amigo se alejaron para buscar las bebidas. —¿Ves, Octavia? A todos los ponies les gusta una yegua bonita.

Me sonrojé un poco al pensar que yo era bonita. Con pelaje gris y melena negra, había sido llamada de muchas formas excepto bonita.

—Aquí vienen. Vamos a conversar un poco y luego regresamos con Vinyl—, indicó.

—Okay—, respondí.

—Aquí tienen, señoritas. Entonces, ¿qué hacen dos yeguas jóvenes y hermosas como ustedes en nuestro pequeño bar?—, preguntó Hopper.

—Sólo relajándonos luego de un duro día de trabajo—, respondió Bon Bon.

Levanté la copa y la probé. Esto era mucho mejor que las bebidas que Vinyl y Lyra me habían hecho probar. En lugar de quemar mi garganta de forma ofensiva, era dulce. Lo tome rápidamente, disfrutando el sabor.

—¿Viven lejos de aquí? Vamos a hacer una fiesta más tarde en mi casa. Muchos ponies van a estar allí—, declaró él suavemente.

—No gracias, preferimos quedarnos en el bar—, respondió. Bon Bon levantó su martini de manzana para tomar un sorbo, cuando Vinyl se chocó contra ella.

—¡Hey, Bonnie! ¡Mira, ella ni siquiera pudo llegar a diez!—, declaró Vinyl alegremente. Parecía relajada y doblemente feliz, se tambaleaba un poco cuando caminaba. De alguna forma, aún tenía un control completo de si misma, al contrario de mí, luego de seis bebidas la otra noche.

—¡Vinyl!—, regañó Bon Bon. —Derramaste mi bebida y Lyra esta desmayada. ¿No pueden hacer nada que no sea una competencia?

—¿Qué hay de divertido en eso?—, preguntó Vinyl. —Hey chicos, lo siento, pero yo y las chicas tenemos que irnos.

Me pareció ver un destello de ira en los ojos del semental antes que su amigo lo tocara en las costillas. —Bien. Estaré aquí si cambian de opinión—, dijo.

—¿Quién es el nuevo novio, Bonnie? ¿Buscas pasar un buen rato ahora que Lyra no puede echarte un casco?—, se burló Vinyl

—¡Vinyl! No necesitas ser tan vulgar. Vamos, ayúdame a poner a Lyra sobre mi espada y nos iremos—, respondió. —Y puedes buscar el dinero de la apuesta luego que acompañes a Octavia a su casa a salvo.

—Sí, Vinyl, vamosh a casha. Estoy muy...—, bostecé. —Canshada.

—¡Ja, ebria otra vez! ¡Soy la única yegua de Canterlot...—, Vinyl eructó, mirando al suelo ansiosamente por un segundo antes de continuar. —...La única yegua que puede soportar el alcohol! Debería tener una cutiemark de una copa.

Lancé una carcajada. —Esh verdad—. Me sentía bastante mareada, al igual que la noche anterior, sólo que sentía como si algo estuviera mal. No recordaba haber tomado más que un par de copas, pero se sentía de esa forma. Vinyl ayudó a alzar a Lyra sobre la espalda de Bon Bon. Coloqué mi pata delantera sobre Vinyl para evitar caer.

—Nos vemos mañana, Bonnie—, gritó Vinyl mientras caminábamos en direcciones separadas por la calle.

—Vinyl...¿puedesh cargarme también? Estoy muy canshada—, protesté.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿qué bebiste esta noche?

—Hmm... Vodka de arándano... ¡oh, y eshe semental me dio manshanas!—, me reí.

—Bueno, parece que eres muy mala para no emborracharte. Sólo trata de mantenerte despierta y callada. Juro que te despertaste a medio camino de la mansión riendo cuando te hicimos entrar a escondidas ayer.

—¡Por esho ella estaba tan enojada!—. Me eché a reír, aferrándome a ella con más fuerza para mantener el equilibrio. —¡Sheguro que los shirvientes le dijeron lo borracha que eshtaba!

—Hey, no te caigas, Octy. No puedo llevar a una yegua dormida a casa.

—Eshta bien, mi madre me dio shopa y yo eshtaba mucho mejor. ¡Ella sólo tuvo que shostener el plato hasta que lo bebí!—, me reí.

—Oh, eso es muy amable de su parte.

—Sip, ella me ayudó a mantener la boca cerrada hashta que dejé de ashfixiarme.

Recuerdo a Vinyl levantando sus anteojos y mirándome con una expresión de preocupación. ¿Estaban sus ojos muy abiertos, o su boca estaba muy abierta? Es muy difícil recordar esa noche. En un minuto estábamos caminando a casa, al siguiente yo estaba envuelta en una sábana.

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con un ligero dolor de cabeza, y estiré las patas. Mi habitación era mucho más oscura hoy, permitiéndome abrir mis ojos y mirar a mi alrededor. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que no era mi habitación.

Sentía una pata delantera que rodeaba mi pecho. Había un cuerpo cálido acurrucado junto a mí en la cama. La sensación me hizo sonreír. La otra noche era una mancha completamente borrosa. Era claro que había dormido en la casa de otro pony. Sonreí ante de idea de decirle a mis padres que había dormido con un semental y perdido mi virginidad. La idea de lo furiosos que podrían estar luego de huir por una noche me hizo reír. Si eso no conseguía que me desheredaran, y por lo tanto me liberaría de su legado exigente, nada lo haría. Luego de un momento, comprendí la gravedad de esa afirmación.

Tendría que explicar esto a mis padres.

El miedo se apoderó de mi corazón en ese instante, no podía contar con mis cascos la cantidad de veces que había decepcionado a mis padres tan gravemente. Cada vez que les había fallado, ellos ideaban un nuevo castigo para la ocasión. Su desaprobación y el remordimiento solían sentirse como un cuchillo frio enterrándose en mi corazón. Una vez que eso dejó de ser efectivo, ellos habían acordado encerrarme en mi habitación con mi madre hasta que los gritos cesaran. Era a ella a quien realmente temía ahora.

Abrí los ojos e ignoré los aullidos de protesta de mi cerebro. Miré hacia abajo para notar una pata delantera blanca abrazándome. El destino eligió este momento para reunirme con la balada que había desaparecido con la borrachera de anoche. Los acordes lentamente crecieron en mi cabeza hasta alcanzar niveles insoportables. El zumbido en mis oídos igualaba en fuerza a la canción que demandaba ser compuesta.

Me levanté de la cama, vomitando un poco de bilis en el suelo. Me sostuve mientras continuaba vomitando sobre los mosaicos. El suelo estaba cubierto de toda clase de ropa, cajas de pizza abandonadas y botellas de cerveza. Rápidamente me arrepentí de mi decisión de emborracharme y coquetear con sementales en la discoteca. La mejor cosa que podía hacer era dirigirme a casa ahora. Había logrado mi objetivo de escapar de mi vida mundana por una noche. Podría estar feliz hasta mi próxima salida con Lyra.

Fue entonces cuando me di la vuelta hacia el semental, que había asumido que me había hecho pasar un buen rato, a pesar que no podía recordarlo. Fue entonces cuando vi a Vinyl y una ola fresca de recuerdos de la otra noche se desencadenó en mi cerebro. Pelaje blanco, manchado de sudor y cerveza, coronado por una melena azul eléctrico, esparcida en un centenar de direcciones por la larga noche. Dos corcheas adornaban el flanco de la yegua, y a pesar que no podía recordar lo que había pasado en la cama, me mortificaba de todas formas.

Me había acostado con Vinyl, la DJ, y una yegua. Echar un semental a la cara de mis padres podría ser lo suficientemente hilarante para compensar el castigo. Mis padres merecían sufrir. Saber que su hija había salido y experimentado el mundo real podía lograr eso. ¿Qué podría provocar el lesbianismo? ¿Cómo reaccionarían al saber que había escapado, me había emborrachado, y acostado con una yegua?

Notas staccato furiosas comenzaron a recorrer mi cabeza. Una batalla entre los instrumentos de viento y de metal comenzó. La música había regresado, y sonaba molesta. Había ignorado su petición para componer la otra noche. La disonancia caótica hacia que pensar fuera imposible.

Me dejé caer en el suelo y supliqué a la música clásica rabiosa que se detuviera. Necesitaba pensar. _¿Por qué la música me atormenta justo aquí, de todos los lugares? ¿Por qué sólo puedo pensar en componer la canción? ¡Necesito salir de aquí!_

Rebusqué en el apartamento hasta que encontré una pluma y papeles en blanco. Con el fin de empezar a componer la canción, dibuje las líneas y las claves de sol a casco. Necesitaba terminar esto para tener un momento de tranquilidad.

Parecía que la partitura fue compuesta por un potrillo, pero las notas estaban en sus ubicaciones correctas. Entonces sentí el pinchazo que se volvería muy familiar para mí. Era el mismo pinchazo que había sentido en las audiciones.

Había alejado mi mente y concentración de la composición de la música, sin embargo mi pata delantera continuaba guiando a la pluma por el papel. Podía sentir un dolor agudo cerca de mi cuartilla, el surco por encima de mi casco. Al parecer otro gancho se había enterrado allí, y estaba empezando a tirar.

Continué oponiendo resistencia con mi mente nublada. Había cosas mucho más importantes de que preocuparme. Si me iba ahora, tal vez podría llegar a casa antes que ella se diera cuenta.

Seguí revisando y mejorando la balada que estaba componiendo. Cuando el papel se acabó, encontré varias cajas de pizza para usar. Mi improvisación continuó hasta que todo lo que pude encontrar tenía notas sobre él.

Continuaba mi lucha contra el titiritero. Tiré de mi casco y lo coloqué contra mi cuerpo. El hilo casi invisible tiró de vuelta. Se sentía como si mis ligamentos hubieran sido enganchados por una fuerza invisible, que guiaba mi casco. Con resaca y confundida, me rendí y permití que mi cuerpo terminara de componer sin mí. Reflexioné si se trataba de algún efecto secundario del alcohol, o tal vez drogas, que había tomado en la discoteca. Tal vez mi madre tenía razón sobre la depravación y maldad de esos lugares.

Me sacó de mi estupor el sonido de una yegua que se despertaba detrás de mí. Había perdido la noción del tiempo y me había olvidado completamente que ella estaba allí. No tenía pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre qué hacer frente a esta situación.

No podía recordar la noche entera, y aún así debía encontrar una forma de explicar esto a mis padres. Seguramente se habían dado cuenta de mi desaparición por una noche. Esconderme aquí con Vinyl sólo lo haría peor. Decidí que el mejor curso de acción era salir del apartamento.

Abandoné la partitura, un error en retrospectiva, y corrí a las calles de Canterlot. Me llevó un tiempo darme cuenta que estaba en "los suburbios". Mis padres se referían a todo lo que estuviera debajo del nivel superior del distrito del Palacio como los suburbios. Era donde vivían todos los pegasos y ponies de tierra desafortunados, y también los unicornios demasiado pobres para adquirir un hogar adecuado a su derecho por nacimiento.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo con su evaluación, sólo había conocido a un par de ponies que no eran nobles. Una de ellas me había emborrachado, la otra se había acostado conmigo. Decidí alejarme de las calles sucias hacia el distrito rico cercano al palacio.

Imagínense mi sorpresa cuando un sinnúmero de ponies que nunca se podrían permitir una entrada a uno de mis conciertos, me reconocieron. Pronto tuve a varios fanáticos que me seguían a la mansión. Hice todo lo posible para ignorarlos mientras luchaba con las náuseas, el dolor de cabeza y el hormigueo que se desvanecía de mis cuartillas doloridas.

Tardé más de lo que pensaba en llegar a casa. Estaba acostumbrada a usar un carruaje cuando me veía obligada a viajar largas distancias. Supe tan pronto como los guardias reales se acercaron a mí, que mis padres los habían involucrado en esto. Probablemente creían que había sido arrastrada y violada en un callejón. Supongo que no estaban lejos de la verdad. Estaba muy feliz de irritarlos. Ahora sólo tenía que enfrentarme a la música.

Mi determinación se reforzó mientras caminaba hacia la mansión. No importaba lo que pasara, ellos no podrían borrar la noche anterior. Cualquiera que sea el castigo que planearon, yo aún era su prodigio, su boleto a la fama. No podían herirme hasta el punto de perder los ensayos de la orquesta. La carrera de mi padre como director estaba decayendo, y mi madre no había escrito una pieza musical decente en años.

 _"Voy a estar bien. Voy a emerger más fuerte. Voy a ver a Vinyl y Lyra otra vez"._

La canción que había compuesto, y olvidado, en el apartamento de Vinyl regresó a mí. Abrí la puerta principal de la mansión y vi al mayordomo esperando. Tenía el ceño fruncido. Al menos podría concentrarme en la musica. Por una vez podría distraerme cuando más la necesitaba. Seguí al mayordomo a mi habitación.

—Mantequilla, ¿es muy malo?—, le pregunté al mayordomo. Él frunció el ceño y cerró la puerta en silencio, a la espera de mi padre. Al menos el mayordomo no era malo conmigo, incluso si no era agradable. Nunca había estado tan agradecida por su neutralidad como cuando había roto las reglas.

La puerta se abrió. Mi padre fue el primero en visitarme. Entró con calma, como si sólo hubiera olvidado sus anteojos de lectura. Se quedó allí, mirándome, esperando a que yo suplicara su perdón. No iba a darle la satisfacción. Rara vez lo hacía. Luego de una cantidad idónea de tiempo, él habló.

—Tenía un perro cuando era niño. Era rebelde y nunca obedecía a ningún pony. Se metía en problemas, hasta que finalmente cruzó la línea. Mi padre me ordenó que me deshaga de él, su paciencia se había agotado. Lo llevé al jardín trasero y lo golpeé en la cabeza con una piedra.

—Gritaba de dolor, me faltaba la fuerza necesaria para acabarlo de forma limpia. Me miraba rogando perdón, pero su hora de misericordia había pasado. No tuve otra opción mas que seguir golpeándolo hasta que murió.

Hablé cuando él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. —¿No vas a preguntarme qué sucedió anoche? ¿Qué tal si uno de tus sirvientes me golpea por ti? No tuve sexo la otra noche para verte huir como un cobar...

Mi padre se detuvo. Ni siquiera tuvo que darse la vuelta para mirarme. Las palabras se atoraron en mi garganta, mi furia se trasformó en miedo en una fracción de segundo.

—No pongas a prueba mi paciencia. Amaba a ese perro mucho más que tú.

Decir que su respuesta me asustó sería un eufemismo. No tuve que reflexionar por mucho tiempo. Podía escuchar a mi madre acercarse desde el otro lado de la mansión. Mi cama estaba detrás de mí. Podría haberme escondido debajo de ella como cuando era una potrilla. En cambio, me mantuve firme. Mi espíritu estaba preparado para soportar la tormenta, estaba decidida a demostrar que ellos no podían controlarme.

Las puertas se abrieron con un resplandor rojo que emanaba del cuerno de mi madre. Las ventanas de la habitación vibraron cuando ella cerró las puertas de un golpe. Mi madre sólo iba acompañada de una corbata de moño.

—¡Pequeña perra insolente! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escapar en medio de la noche?! ¡De rodillas!—, gritó.

—Jodete, tú y el cobarde de tu espo...—. Fui interrumpida, como esperaba, por la corbata de moño. Se cerró con rapidez alrededor de mi garganta, el recordatorio constante de mi sumisión con mi madre.

—¡Cómo te atreves! Sólo debes hablar cuando te hablen. ¡Abre esa boca vil de nuevo para insultarme y te arrancaré la lengua! ¿Dónde demonios estabas la otra noche?

Sentí a la corbata aflojarse un poco, permitiendo tomar el aire suficiente para hablar. Me erguí firme sobre mis cascos, y respondí. —Fui a bar y me cogieron, se sintió increi...—. La corbata volvió a apretarse.

La observé fijamente a los ojos, sonriendo. La furia que emanaba de su interior se sentía liberador. Finalmente, mi madre sabría la clase de odio que sentía por ella todos los días. Finalmente ella entendería que no podía enjaularme.

—¿Cuál bar?—, escupió.

La corbata de moño se aflojó, permitiendo tomar otra preciosa bocanada de aire. Permanecí allí, sonriendo, y mantuve mi silencio.

—¡¿Cuál bar?!

Sentí un golpe seco cuando algo colisionó con mi sien. Mi visión se volvió borrosa ligeramente mientras mis oídos zumbaban. La cortaba de moño me colocó de nuevo de pie. Ella estaba esperando mi respuesta.

—Una yegua me cogió...—. Sentí que la cortaba de moño se apretaba por última vez, y sabía que ella ya estaba harta de jugar mi juego.

Ella acortó la distancia entre nosotras en una fracción de segundo, me golpeó en la garganta con su casco. Sentí la necesidad de toser y tuve arcadas, pero la cinta alrededor de mi garganta cerraba mi vía aérea. El siguiente golpe fue en mi mandíbula, arrojándome de vuelta al suelo. Podía sentir el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, y cómo se acumulaba allí.

—¡Ustedes, ponies sucios, son menos que inútiles! Le dije que me dejara abortar el embarazo. ¡Podríamos haber tenido otro niño! ¡Pero no! Era muy tarde, sus padres ya sabían sobre el bebé. ¡Él no podría decepcionar a sus padres!

Me dio una patada en las costillas. No sabía que podía quedarme completamente sin aire mientras su agarre sellaba mis pulmones. Ella me levantó sobre mis cascos y desató la corbata de moño para permitirme respirar.

Inhalé con fuerza por la nariz, rápidamente exhalé y escupí la sangre de mi boca en su cara. -Púdrete en el Tarta...

Algo pesado impactó en mi nuca. No recuerdo qué era. Me había desmayado.

* * *

 _¿Ya estan odiando a los padres de Octavia, especialmente a la madre? No se preocupen, que esto no termina aún, y van a poder tomarle más odio en el futuro xD_

 _La vida es dura para Octavia. Esperemos que sus nuevas amigas puedan ayudarla, hasta ahora sólo la metieron en algunos problemas :T_

 _La gran duda es: ¿Qué son esos hilos? ¿Son reales? ¿Son producto de la imaginación? Cada uno tendra su teoría._

¡Saludos!


	2. Acto 2: Concerto

_¡Buenos dias/noches! Continuamos con la desafortunada vida de Octavia, y sus deseos por escapar de la misma :D_

 _Recordemos que, en la anterior parte, Octavia amaneció en la cama junto a Vinyl luego de una noche de borrachera. La violonchelista se encargó de refregar esto en la cara a su madre, y esta ultima, como no puede ser de otra forma, la castigo y la dejo inconsciente._

 _Les advierto que esta segunda parte es un poco más fuerte que la anterior en cuanto a violencia, y hay una escena... esta carita lo dice todo: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **ACTO II: Concerto**

Recuerdo que mi visión estaba borrosa en partes iguales y tenía una engreída satisfacción cuando me desperté. Mi primer pensamiento fue examinarme para buscar lesiones. El segundo fue apuntar lejos de la cama para vomitar. Me dolía la cabeza, y sin embargo, a pesar del tiempo que había estado dormida, aún estaba somnolienta.

Lo consideraba una victoria. A pesar de lo cruel que era, mi madre nunca perdía el control. Habré tocado un punto muy sensible para provocar que ella me deje inconsciente tan rápido. Mi garganta dolía y mi cabeza latía. Perezosamente observaba el reloj mientras entraba y salía de mi estado de sueño.

El ensayo de la orquesta era a las seis. Alrededor de las cinco, estaba lo suficientemente despierta para darme cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. No tenía ganas de hacer un viaje hacia la cocina. Una vez que mi cuerpo se recuperó de la náusea, me levanté de la cama y me acerque a la puerta. Rechino ligeramente cuando la abrí lo suficiente para echar un vistazo al pasillo. Mis padres no estaban a la vista, y mi objetivo era mantenerlo de esa forma. Rápido y en silencio, me dirigí a la cocina.

Cada tramo de pasillo se sentía como una trampa, sin embargo logre llegar a la cocina sin ser descubierta. El chef estaba preparando unos sándwiches de margaritas.

Me acerque a él en silencio y de forma sumisa. Mi hambre era muy grande como para arriesgarme a molestar al semental con media docena de sándwiches frente a él. —¿Puedo?

—Me alegra verte despierta. Toma todos los que quieras—, dijo.

—Gracias—, tome algunos sándwiches. —Sabe, los ponies por lo general no son amables conmigo. ¿Cuál es su motivo? ¿Qué obtiene con esto?

Permaneció en silencio por un momento, desviando la mirada. —Me recuerdas a una pony. Les falle, y tengo que seguir mi vida recordando esa falla todos los días. Ayudarte me hace sentir mejor.

Me quede en silencio por un momento. —Sabe, desearía haber crecido con padres terrestres como usted—. Me di la vuelta y abandone la cocina.

Fue un alivio regresar a mi habitación y comer en paz. Luego de terminar, vi que aún quedaban veinte minutos para componer un poco de música. Un violín lleno de júbilo y un dueto de violonchelos estaban tocando sin parar en mi cabeza. Si había tiempo, habría escuchado la hermosa canción toda la noche. Mi mente necesitaba estar clara para tocar mi violonchelo esta noche, así que compuse y disfrutaría del dueto después.

Me apresuré para garabatear las corcheas staccato del violín en la hoja. Debajo de ellas se ubicaron las notas enteras y medias de un acorde armónico del violonchelo. Pianissimo, luego un crescendo en fortissimo, después un decrescendo y otra vez un pianissimo. La música estaba viva y se escribía a sí misma en la hoja. Los términos técnicos de mi oficio carecían de significado para alguien que podía sentir la música fluyendo por sus venas.

Mis cascos se deslizaron por la hoja hasta que oí unos golpes en la puerta. Detuve mi trabajo y sentí unas punzadas de dolor que recorrían mis cascos. Ignorando la urgencia de continuar escribiendo, logre recuperar el control de mis patas delanteras. Camine hacia la puerta esperando encontrar a mi madre, y fue un alivio ver al mayordomo.

—Es hora del ensayo del concierto, mi lady—, dijo rotundamente.

Me parecía gracioso cada vez que él me llamaba así. Su profesionalismo realmente no concia límites. Con frecuencia sospechaba que, en todas las ocasiones que le había hecho pasar un mal momento, él habrá ido tan lejos como para pedir a mi padre que me castigaran. Se veía lo suficientemente neutral para disipar tales nociones.

Comencé a salir por la puerta y él me detuvo— Su violonchelo.

—Lo deje en el auditorio—, respondí.

—No, está justo allí—. Señaló con un casco el soporte del violonchelo.

—Oh—. Justo como había indicado, mi violonchelo de madera de arce estaba ubicado cuidadosamente en su soporte en la esquina. Me acerque y lo coloque en su funda y lo amarré a mi espalda. Mi mente debía estar muy centrada en la composición para darse cuenta que el mayordomo lo había traído de vuelta.

—¡Muy bien, tostada con mantequilla, llévame al auditorio!—. Salí de la habitación, balanceando el violonchelo en mi espalda. Luego del condicionamiento operante que utilizaron mis padres para enseñarme a cargar el enorme instrumento, nunca lo dejaba caer. Aún podía sentir una punzada de dolor en mi costado derecho cuando perdía el equilibrio. Ni siquiera yo podría negar la efectividad de su técnica.

Mi sonrisa desapareció y mi expresión se congeló cuando vi a mis padres esperando cerca de la puerta. Ninguno habló. A pesar que ninguno pronunció palabra, el mensaje era claro. _No te atrevas a escapar otra vez, mocosa insolente._

* * *

No me tomó mucho tiempo llegar al auditorio. Lyra parecía sorprendida de verme, y luego de que concluyó el ensayo, descubrí el por qué.

—¡Octavia! ¿Qué te paso?—, preguntó Lyra.

—¿Eh? ¿Tengo un moretón?—, me examine otra vez, y note la corbata de moño.

—Ugh, no esto otra vez—. Rompí la corbata de moño y la tire al suelo.

—¿Qué moretones? ¡No, te perdiste el ensayo ayer! La noche anterior a eso, fuiste a casa de Vinyl y habías desaparecido cuando ella despertó.

—Sí, estaba nerviosa cuando me desperté en la cama con... Espera, ¿ayer? ¿Qué día es hoy?

—Es miércoles. ¿Te sientes bien?—, ella colocó un casco en mi frente.

—Hija de... ¿Estuve desmayada* por un día entero?

—Pensé que sería peor que un refriado

 ***N. de la T: "Out cold" en ingles quiere decir inconsciente, desmayado. Pero Lyra lo interpreta como un resfriado (cold en inglés).**

—No importa. Necesito salir una noche. ¡Regresemos a la discoteca!—, exclame.

—¿Segura? Sé que Vinyl y Bon Bon les gustaría ver que estas bien. Estas actuando extraño.

—¿Extraño? Yo, eh... supongo que lo parece. Quiero decir, me asuste un poco cuando me desperté en el apartamento de Vinyl—, sonreí débilmente.

—¿Cuando despertaste en su apartamento, compusiste una sinfonía en servilletas, cajas de pizzas, unos pedazos de pergamino, y doce latas de cerveza, y luego huiste? Si, sólo un poco extraño.

—¿Que puedo decir? La inspiración llega en lugares extraños. Ahora, me gustaría salir de aquí antes que el mayordomo me encuentre. Mis padres no aprueban la diversión y lo enviaron para vigilarme.

—Je—, Lyra se rió entre dientes. —Lo entiendo. No puedo imaginar pasar mi vida entera atrapada con un violonchelo y un escritorio lleno de pergaminos.

—Considérate afortunada.

—Considerando todas las bebidas que hemos tomado, Vinyl y Bon Bon están en mi apartamento. Sólo vamos a relajarnos esta noche.

—Muy bien—, respondí.

Lyra caminó hacia el distrito en los suburbios que se había vuelto tan familiar últimamente. Estábamos en algún lugar al este del auditorio, entre los suburbios y el distrito noble. Las calles estaban llenas de apartamentos y no mucho más. Al menos los caminos y las aceras estaban limpias, y los maceteros tenían flores vivas en ellos.

Lyra y Bon Bon vivían en un apartamento idéntico al resto de la calle. Cada uno tenía paredes exteriores grises, ventanas perfectamente ubicadas en pares, y una sola puerta al interior. Luego de un pequeño atrio había escaleras que conducían a las distintas viviendas. La habitación de Lyra era la numero siete, lo que me hizo reír. Pensé que un simple número podría predecir mi buena suerte.

Al entrar en su apartamento, me sentí desconcertada. Tenía un suelo de moqueta estampada increíble, gris con manchas marrones y negras. Los sofás marrones y simples de Lyra parecían mucho más cómodos que el sofá de estilo Chesterfield con adornos de plata de mi habitación. Vinyl me indicó el sofá.

Estaba segura que mis padres o el mayordomo tenían algún truco bajo la manga. Tal vez ellos me habían dejado escapar de nuevo, y estaban tramando un castigo peor. ¿El mayordomo tenia ordenes de seguirme hasta el apartamento de Lyra? Tal vez ellos querían venir y llevarse a mis amigas.

Empujé el pensamiento fuera de mi cabeza. Esta noche seria divertida. Si no moría de vergüenza por cómo escape la noche anterior, podría pasar más tiempo con Vinyl. Tal vez ella podría hablarme sobre cómo se siente vivir una vida salvaje. Tal vez las fiestas, el alcohol y dormir con yeguas y sementales era un estilo de vida digno de envidiar.

Resultó que era la noche libre de Vinyl, así que tuvimos tiempo para conversar. Nos sentamos en el sofá con un par de mezclas de bebidas mientras Lyra y Bon Bon hablaban tranquilamente en las sillas cerca de la chimenea.

—Hey, Octy. Lo siento por todo el asunto del apartamento. Apenas podías caminar y tuve que levitarte de vuelta a mi casa—, explicó Vinyl.

—Oh... gracias—. Me sonroje y sentí un poco de alivio.

—Estaba preocupada cuando desapareciste. ¡Luego encontré la música que habías escrito sobre mis cosas! No tenía idea que podías componer dubstep.

—Sí, tenía la urgencia de... Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué es dubstep?

Vinyl se rió y acomodó sus anteojos. —Que gracioso. Estabas escribiendo música por todo mi apartamento. La mitad era ritmos muy geniales, la otra mitad parecían cosas clásicas aburridas.

—Vinyl, no. Pensé que e-estaba componiendo una pieza de cuarteto de cuerdas... Tenía que eliminar la música de mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loca. Luego el dolor de cabeza, y toda esa luz brillante... Te escuche despertar y entre en pánico. Pensé que nosotras... Pensé que tú y yo... nos habíamos acostado juntas.

Un corto jadeo escapó de sus labios. —Octy, no me aprovecharía de ti. Tienes suerte de aún ser inocente, y hay que proteger eso. Quédate conmigo y me asegurare que nada malo te pase.

—Gracias, me encantaría—. Nunca había sido llamada inocente antes. Era difícil creer que aún me quedaba inocencia luego de mi cruel crianza.

—Así que, ¿qué piensa tu madre de tu borracha toda la noche?—, Vinyl se rió.

—¿Qué...?—, me tomó con la guardia baja. ¿Qué debería decir _? "Oh, nada, Vinyl. Ella me ahorcó en el instante en que me vio. Le dije que había dormido con una yegua, luego escupí sangre en su cara. Está todo bien, sin embargo. Sólo me golpeo y me dejo inconsciente por un día y medio. El vómito y la somnolencia probablemente no eran una contusión"._

—Ella no dijo nada—, mentí. —Solo estaba feliz de que no eras un semental borracho.

—Je, al menos están bien con eso—. Vinyl se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró. —¿Entonces supongo que sólo te caíste por las escaleras sobre tu garganta, y luego te perdiste el ensayo de la banda?

Instintivamente levanté un casco hacia mi garganta. Mi tráquea aún dolía, y no la había examinado. ¿La corbata de moño había estado ocultando una marca? ¿Vinyl lo sabía? Mis ojos se movieron por la habitación, y rápidamente bebí el resto de lo que Bon Bon había mezclado para mí.

—Cálmate, está bien. Aquí estoy, si quieres hablar de eso—, Vinyl sonrió con calidez.

Asentí cortésmente y suspiré de alivio. —Gracias. Yo, eh... Tengo curiosidad sobre tus ojos. ¿Por qué llevas anteojos de sol en interiores?

—Je, bueno, es todo parte de la personalidad de DJ-P0N3. Tienes razón, niña. Voy a contarte un pequeño secreto—, Vinyl se inclinó hacia adelante y levantó sus anteojos, revelando dos iris de color rojo. —Soy un vampiro.

Había gritado antes de comprender lo que había pasado. Los ojos de Vinyl se abrieron como platos y se colocó los anteojos otra vez, inclinándose hacia atrás. Observe mis alrededores y vi a Lyra y Bon Bon mirándome, y me reí nerviosamente. Vinyl se unió a la risa.

—Whoa, Octy. Solo estaba bromeando. Tengo anteojos de sol porque el rojo es un color raro de ojos. Los ponys suelen burlarse de eso.

—Oh, lo siento mucho—, dije. —En realidad creo que son hermosos.

—Gracias, y relájate. Estamos aquí para tomar las cosas con calma. Bon Bon, ¿puedes hacernos unos destornilladores por favor?

 **N. de la T: Screwdrivers (destornilladores), bebida con jugo de naranja y vodka.**

—Claro—, respondió, sonriendo.

—¿Qué es un destornillador?

—Es lo que usas para atornillar tornillos—, respondió Vinyl.

—Oh, ok—. Sonreí y me recosté sobre el sofá, relajándome.

Vinyl ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado. —Lyra no estaba bromeando sobre que estabas encerrada. Es jugo de naranja y vodka. Supongo que debería presentarte a la bebida del desayuno de campeones. Bueno, está relacionado con las bloody marys, en realidad.

—Es bueno de tu parte. Hay una cosa que me he estado preguntando, Vinyl.

—Dispara.

—Cuando compongo, escucho una música en mi cabeza que ningún pony más puede escuchar. Mi madre dice que es mi musa, pero ni ella ni Lyra han escuchado música en sus cabezas. ¿Alguna vez escuchaste música que tienes que tocar en el escenario?

Vinyl se acomodó en su lugar y comenzó a mover la cabeza. —¿Como la idea de una línea de bajos increíble que sigues pensando hasta encontrar el ritmo adecuado?

—No, literalmente la escucho. Hace eco en las paredes. A veces esta encima de mí, otra veces a mi alrededor. No importa dónde voy o lo que haga, continuo escuchando la música. La única forma de pararla es componiendo. Es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerme despierta toda la noche.

—Hmm—, Vinyl dejo de imaginar un ritmo y volvió a mirarme. —Bueno, Lyra dice que las cosas que escribís son asombrosas. No soy experta, pero eso suena como un sacrificio decente para escribir música asombrosa.

Me sonroje ante el cumplido. Nunca había considerado por cuánto tiempo podría sobrevivir mi música. ¿Nuestros nietos tocarían mi música? ¿Celestia y Luna estarían escuchando mi canción de la gala dentro de mil años?

Bon Bon regresó con las bebidas y nos dejó con nuestra charla privada. Probé mi destornillador, y lo encontré fuerte pero agradable. Gracias a la ayuda de Vinyl, no estaba preocupada sobre desmayarme y despertar en su cama otra vez. Estaba disfrutando esta noche. Había música molestándome, suplicando para ser compuesta, pero la ignoraba.

—Así que, Vinyl, ¿cómo siente hacer todo lo que quieres todo el tiempo? ¿Sin padres dándote ordenes, ningún pony controlando cada movimiento?

—Hmmm, en realidad nunca había pensado en eso. Ser una DJ es mi pasión. La primera vez que escuche música electrónica fue después de colarme en una discoteca. No tenía la edad suficiente para estar allí, pero sabía que, luego de ver el tocadiscos del DJ, los altavoces, los cables y las luces, tenía que intentarlo. Esa noche después del cierre, regresé para probar eso. Fue entonces cuando descubrí mi cutiemark. Amo lo que hago más que nada. Ser libre es sólo una parte de crecer. Tienes que volverte una adulta y dejar la casa de tus padres con el tiempo.

—Eso suena bien...—. Tomé un sorbo de mi bebida y me imaginaba mudándome de la casa de mis padres. Haría falta la intervención de Celestia, o sus muertes prematuras, para que fuera realidad.

—¿Amas la música, verdad? ¿Y planeas mudarte?—, preguntó Vinyl.

—No estoy segura de poder mudarme. Mis padres son muy... estrictos. Ellos construyeron mi vida entera para convertirme en una música experta y compositora. Diablos, ni siquiera sé cómo obtuve mi cuti...—. Me interrumpí y rápidamente termine mi bebida.

Vinyl articuló algunas palabras antes de hablar. —Espera, ¿estabas a punto de decir que no sabes cómo tienes tu cutiemark?

Me reí nerviosamente por un momento. —Eh, no realmente. Me lastimé un día y desperté con mi cutiemark y un violonchelo. Esa fue la primera vez que comencé a escuchar música, tocar, componer... no me malentiendas. Lo disfruto. El único momento en que puedo estar sola es cuando estoy tocando o componiendo. Me pierdo en la música, me olvido de todas las cosas malas de mi vida.

Suspiré y miré el suelo sucio. Apenas habían pasado unos días luego de salir de casa y conocer a otros ponys. El contraste claro entre sus vidas sin preocupaciones y la mía ya parecía demoledor.

Mi tren de pensamiento fue interrumpido por el brillo de un reflejo de algo.

Vinyl comenzó a hablar otra vez, pero no podía escucharla. Mi atención había sido capturada por cuatro hilos colgando desde una cruz de madera en el aire. Una suave brisa pasó por los hilos, provocando que toquen un acorde doloroso. Al final de cada hilo colgaba un conjunto de pequeños ganchos de metal. Ya tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que no eran un buen augurio.

Intenté recordar por qué esto estaba pasando. Por lo general parecía ocurrir cuando yo necesitaba un estímulo para componer o tocar música. Aparte de un dueto escrito apresuradamente, no había compuesto durante tres días. Esta noche en el ensayo mis partes con el violonchelo fueron poco gratificantes. En toda la noche sólo toque acordes lentos y notas enteras.

¿Ellos estaban aquí, colgando enfrente de mí, como una amenaza? Tenía que decidir qué hacer, ya que se acercaban más a nosotras. Podía hacer una escena y luchar, o podía irme por buena voluntad. ¿Me liberarían esta vez? ¿Qué torturador infernal los había enviado?

Mi angustia debía estar escrita en mi rostro. Podía sentir mis ojos muy abiertos y mi corazón latiendo en el pecho. Mi angustia debía ser fácilmente visible para Vinyl.

—¿Octy, que pasa?—. Preocupación genuina era evidente en su voz. —¡Ay!—, gritó cuando uno de los ganchos pichó su pata y luego se retiró. El pequeño corte causó que Vinyl mire a su alrededor con confusión.

—Tengo que ir a casa ahora. Gracias, esta noche fue maravillosa.

Salte fuera del sofá y abandone el apartamento. Me volví a mirar detrás de mí y vi a los ganchos tintineando en el pavimento, persiguiéndome. —¡Quieren que componga!—, grite. —¡Ya voy!

En mi confusión casi me perdí en el distrito desconocido. Corría lo más rápido posible, sin mirar atrás de nuevo. Si corría lo suficientemente rápido, podría derrotar a los ganchos en casa y convencer a mi madre que no había salido a beber otra vez. Ella probablemente me castigaría de todas formas, sin embargo, valía la pena intentarlo.

La mansión estaba a la vista. La sensación de temor de ser perseguida por la entidad se había disipado. Rodeando la propiedad para ir a la entrada de sirvientes, finalmente desacelere el paso. Llame a la puerta un par de veces, y luego de unos minutos, el chef salió y la abrió.

—Gracias—, susurré cuando corrí a su lado y me dirigí a mi habitación. Tenía que tranquilizarme y esperar a que la música regresara con algo significativo. Sólo hubo partes y piezas de música en toda la noche, como ocho compases para una sección de viento, o una fanfarria para los metales. Con el fin de apaciguar al titiritero fantasmal, tendría que componer toda una estructura orquestal.

Encendí las luces de mi habitación, gimiendo cuando el retrato de mi familia apareció en la pared. Mostraba a mis padres vestidos con sus trajes elegantes. Me mostraba a mí, acurrucada entre ellos sobre mi vientre, con las orejas bajas. En comparación con otros retratos familiares, pudo ser peor.

Me acerqué a mi escritorio y recordé que había dejado mi violonchelo y corbata de moño en el auditorio. El mayordomo habría tomado el violonchelo, pero preferiría evitar una visita sorpresa de mi madre. Busque en mi armario hasta que encontré una corbata de moño abandonada. Mis cascos lucharon con la tela mientras la ajustaba en mi cuello. Era obvio por el nudo grande y suelto que acababa de ponérmela.

Me senté en el escritorio y suspire, sumergiendo la pluma en la tinta. Tal vez algún día podría hacer que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos como para comprarme un bolígrafo. Había escuchado nada más que cosas buenas sobre ellos de los sirvientes.

Sentí a los hilos recorrer mi espalda como una tela de araña, provocando un escalofrió en mi espalda. Mi cuerpo se paralizó, ya que esperaba un pinchazo. En cambio, sentí que la corbata de moño se ajustaba de forma correcta por si sola. Casi parecía normal, y justo a tiempo. Mi madre había elegido ese momento para visitarme.

Ella había estado con ánimos para acercarse sigilosamente a mí en estos días. Por suerte, la musa que me suministraba tanta música maravillosa me cubría la espalda. La sonata que zumbaba en mi cabeza se convirtió en una marcha fúnebre. La sección de metales comenzó a marcar el ritmo con una fanfarria inquietante. Garabateé las notas lo más rápido posible. Tal vez podría presentar esta composición a mi madre como un regalo de cumpleaños. _"Aquí tienes, madre. Esta canción es lo que pienso de ti. Puedes notar que aún tengo el talento suficiente para escribir buena música. ¿Recuerdas cómo se sentía eso?"_

 _—_ Te ves tremendamente feliz. Me alegra que estés trabajando duro y no escondida en un bar. Es curioso, sin embargo, que el mayordomo trajera tu violonchelo. Te dije que nunca debes permitir que otro pony lleve tu violonchelo—, dijo mi madre.

Me había acostumbrado a que ella me distraiga con una falsa sensación de seguridad. Ella estaba aburrida de atormentarme, y le gustaba mezclar las cosas de vez en cuando. Limpie la sonrisa satisfecha de mi rostro y me di la vuelta.

—Hola, madre. ¿A qué debo el placer?

—¿No puedo venir a ver a mi niña favorita? No me gustaría que algo malo te suceda si continuas escapando, así que he traído un pequeño incentivo.

Eso fue todo, hora de disparar a su orgullo antes de que pudiera revelar su nueva invención. —De hecho, odiaría quedarme embarazada por un unicornio y tener un inmundo potrillo unicornio.

Ella realmente estaba sorprendida, sin palabras, con la boca abierta, por un momento. Se había vuelto un juego entre nosotras. Ella vendría a burlarse de mí, yo respondería con sarcasmo, y ella me castigaría. Las implicaciones de lo que había dicho la tomaron con la guardia baja, una rara victoria.

Me olvide completamente que estaba molestando a un oso con un palo cuando mi risa hizo eco en la habitación. Mi madre metió un trapo en mi boca y lo ató alrededor de mi cabeza, atragantándome. —Mmph mmph—, mascullé.

—Realmente es una vergüenza, esa lengua sucia tuya. Tal vez, si no puedo cortarla, podría hacer que muerdas una brasa ardiente por un par de minutos. Escuche que los grifos hacían eso a los prisioneros pegasos en la guerra—. Se acercó a la chimenea, donde los sirvientes habían hecho un fuego para mantenerme caliente.

 _Ella no lo haría... no hay manera..._

—Lamentablemente—, protestó. —He recibido instrucciones de no hacer nada drástico, aún. Tu padre tiene un plan de contingencia, en caso que continúes con tu rebeldía. Por ahora, sólo voy a utilizar el método antiguo para evitar que huyas.

Se dio la vuelta para mirarme, la malicia irradiaba de ella como el calor del sol. Me levanté lentamente y me acerqué a la cama. Mi esperanza era aplacarla y darle una falsa sensación de seguridad. Incluso me había colocado la condenada corbata de moño. Me recosté sobre las sabanas y cerré los ojos.

—Buen intento, Octavia. Podrías lamer mis cascos y todavía no creería que has aprendido tu lección. ¿Cuantas veces has estado en el bar?

Me coloqué sobre mi vientre mientras se acercaba a mí. Ella no era la única que podía engañar a un pony, y yo nunca lo hice de la manera fácil. Ahora, era su turno.

—Tres veces. Tres veces has escapado luego del ensayo. ¿No es suficiente que finalmente te dejamos salir de la casa sin nosotros a tu lado? ¿Tienes que actuar como una granjera de rocas ignorante? ¿Tienes que confirmar nuestra creencia de que no eres digna del nombre de la familia?

Ella estaba a una distancia notable ahora. Tensé mis caderas y me lancé desde la cama, cayendo sobre ella. Mi casco apuntó a su mandíbula, pero ella reaccionó más rápido de lo que pensé posible. Ella me arrojó y me inmovilizó por el cuello usando la corbata de moño. Era mucho más fácil para un unicornio usar la levitación para controlar objetos inanimados que un pony terrestre. Trate de arrancar la corbata de moño de mi cuello, así no podría inmovilizarme. Mi casco por fin encontró su objetivo, y la corbata desatada voló lejos. En los pocos segundos que tuve para reaccionar, ella golpeó mis costillas con mi casco, sacándome el aire de los pulmones.

—¡Animal!—, gritó. —¡Si quieres actuar como una pony sucia y salvaje, entonces así te tratare a partir de ahora!

Su alforja se abrió y una cuerda levitó de ella. Rápidamente comenzó a envolver mis patas, amarrándome en cuestión de segundos. Empecé a sonreír.

—¿Qué es tan divertido, cerda?

Sonreí mientras pensaba que los ganchos llegarían y me iban a liberar. _¿Dónde están? ¿Por qué no están aquí para ayudarme?_ Miré hacia el escritorio donde había estado componiendo con pasión. _Por supuesto. Ellos sólo aparecen cuando necesito componer o cuando ignoro la música._ Gruñí con ira.

—Así es, atada como un cerdo. No sé por qué tu padre no disfruta esto tanto como yo. Casi me gustaría concebir otro pony sucio, así podría castigarlo cuando tú empieces a comportarte.

Estaba flotando en el aire por las cuerdas y termine colgada boca abajo. Vi a la ventana acercarse mientras ella la abría con su magia.

—¡Los animales duermen afuera, y si has aprendido algo en los últimos dieciocho años, dejaras de joderme tanto!—, gritó.

Fui lanzada por la ventana, aterrizando en una pila de barro. Por supuesto, tenía que llover hoy. Gracias, Celestia, esto es justo lo que necesitaba. La ventana se cerró con un golpe y me quede sola con mi rabia para mantenerme caliente. Un día la haría pagar el cuádruple por cada vez que ella había abusado de mí.

Deseaba que estuviera muerta.

Me retorcí por un rato, hasta que finalmente renuncie a liberarme. El barro se pegaba a la infinidad de pelos en mi pelaje y melena. Luego de unas sacudidas cautelosas, alcancé la pared de la mansión. Me tomó una eternidad llegar a la construcción de piedra fría, y el esfuerzo no me ayudó a dormir. Estaba muy furiosa, y el aire era helado esa noche. La pared era un pobre refugio, y no podría decir si el sueño se hizo presente en algún momento. Recorrí diversos estados de consciencia mientras las cuerdas se clavaban en mis patas, me mantenían despierta.

Durante la larga noche, tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Fue cuando estaba allí pensando, que me di cuenta de algo. Me estaba haciendo esto a mí misma. Mi padre tenía razón.

Estaba actuando de forma incivilizada, como un animal. Todo lo que ellos siempre habían querido de mí, era tocar y componer música, cosa que podía hacer. ¿Por qué los continuaba provocando? ¿Por qué no sólo me comporto y hago todo mejor? Tal vez aclamaban que no me amaban, pero si eso fuera verdad, ¿por qué harían tanto esfuerzo para corregir mi mal comportamiento?

Me estremecí del miedo y sollocé bajo la luna nueva. Los pensamientos de derrota que atravesaban mi cabeza no eran bienvenidos. _No. Ellos son los que actúan como animales. No es mi culpa...¿verdad?_

* * *

Me desperté en mi habitación a la mañana siguiente desatada y cubierta de barro seco. Algún pony me había cargado, o tal vez lanzado, en mi habitación. Yacía en medio del suelo. Estirar las piernas ocasionaba que los músculos tensos y adoloridos protestaran. Las lágrimas caían por el dolor de intentar cerrar mi mandíbula mientras mis músculos luchaban para quedarse quietos en su posición. Una vez que la mayoría de la rigidez se había aliviado, me acerqué a la cama. No quería mancharla con barro, eso haría a mi madre infeliz. Arrastrarme debajo de ella, me daría la suficiente tranquilidad para conciliar el sueño.

Era muy fácil deslizarse debajo del armazón de roble de la cama. Con frecuencia había dormido debajo de la cama cuando era potrilla. Las marcas en el marco de madera aún eran visibles. Mi lugar favorito era cerca de la pared, a salvo en una esquina. Observé para buscarla y leí la marca en el armazón de roble: _Mami me ama_. Cerré los ojos y esperé hasta dormirme.

La siguiente ocasión me desperté cerca del mediodía. Un sirviente me había traído comida y el aroma me sacó de mi sueño.

Salí de debajo de la cama y fui sorprendida por lo que habían colocado en mi mesa. Ensalada de rosas y narcisos frescos, sidra de manzana, y heno frito. Era mi comida favorita, un suceso increíblemente raro. Caminé a su alrededor, olfateando con desconfianza. _Castigar el mal comportamiento, recompensar el buen comportamiento_ , recordé.

Los recuerdos de mi infancia retornaron a mí. En ese entonces era tan indisciplinada como ahora. Cuando el palo había fracasado, mi padre convenció a mi madre para probar con la zanahoria. Durante un tiempo mi comportamiento había mejorado mientras era recompensada. Ingenuamente, había creído que mi padre me amaba, porque se había vuelto amable. Entonces... obtuve mi cutiemark.

No sólo fui yo quien cambió cuando conseguí mi cutiemark. Mi madre se había vuelto más cruel, y mi padre más distante. Nunca me atreví a preguntar si ellos sabían cómo obtuve mi cutiemark. Tenía miedo de saber si ellos habían escuchado el canto también. Sólo recordar esa horrible noche hacia que la temperatura de la habitación disminuyera veinte grados.

Esta comida claramente era otro intento de comprar mi buen comportamiento. Mi estómago estaba rugiendo. _¡Al diablo, sólo comete la ensalada!_ Me encogí de hombros y me senté para disfrutar el almuerzo. Al menos si sabía que estaban tratando de condicionarme, podría resistirlo. ¿Verdad?

Luego de comer, me limpie apropiadamente en el baño, luego me apresuré para componer. Mi mente estaba centrada en trascribir canciones como una buena pony. Pensé en cómo iba a pasar el tiempo y me reuniría con Lyra y Vinyl pronto. El pensamiento me llenaba de alegría, provocando que más ideas vinieran a mí. Comencé a trascribir más rápido, cada vez más feliz mientras las horas pasaban. Pronto, estaba escuchando tres canciones a la vez. Escribí furiosamente, tratando de seguir el ritmo de la inspiración.

Cuanta más felicidad sentía, mas difícil era mantener el ritmo. Me dejé caer sobre la mesa agotada luego de terminar la cuarta composición. Mi mandíbula dolía por apretar la gruesa pluma y mis ojos ardían por las horas de concentrarme en el pergamino. Giré la cabeza para poder ver el reloj. ¡El ensayo era en treinta minutos!

Me levanté de mi escritorio y empecé a preparar mis cosas: un violonchelo, arco, funda, y algunas partituras. Lo único que faltaba era mi corbata de moño. Revisé el armario para buscar una, sólo para descubrir que las habían retirado. Su ausencia podía significar una cosa: mi madre quería colocarla en mi cuello personalmente antes de irme.

Fue doloroso sentarme allí con el violonchelo para esperarla. Mis cascos comenzaron a inquietarse mientras mordía mi labio. Tenía toda la intención de ir al bar esta noche. Ella era estúpida por pensar que podría ganar con una ensalada.

Si tan sólo pudiera callarme la boca por treinta segundos, estaría en camino al teatro. La puerta se abrió y mordí mi mejilla. Una punzada de dolor me dio algo para centrar mi atención.

—Excelente, querida. Veo que has decidido no actuar como una cerda—, mi madre me observó. —Si regresas del ensayo a las ocho, te dejare dormir en la perrera en lugar del barro esta noche.

 _Ocho...nueve...diez...once..._

—Ahora, quieta—, ordenó. Sentí a la corbata de moño ajustarse.

 _Catorce...quince..._

—Muy bien, igual que cuando eras una potrilla. Dile a mami que la quieres.

 _Veintiuno... no puedo soportarlo más..._

—Octavia, esa no fue una sugerencia.

 _Veinti...tres..._ Estaba mordiendo mi labio tan fuerte que saboreé la sangre. Tres pequeñas palabras y ella se daría vuelta y me dejaría en paz, sin embargo no podía, no quería, decirlo.

Sentí algo que pinchaba mis labios, asustándome y haciéndome abrir la boca. Vi dos hilos delgados que guiaban a los ganchos en mis labios, tirando hacia arriba para formar una sonrisa gentil.

El titiritero dictó mis palabras. —Te quiero, mami—. Si hubiera sido capaz de hacerme un ovillo y morir del asco por esa declaración, lo habría hecho. Los hilos bajaron mi sonrisa y se retiraron. _De nada._

—Buena chica—. Me acarició la cabeza, se dio la vuelta, y se alejó.

 _Veinti...nueve... ¡TREINTA!_ La puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

—¡Estúpidos cerebritos hijos de puta!—, maldije con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones, estampando un casco en el suelo. —Ugh, veremos quien ríe último, luego de ir al bar, otra vez.

Me levanté y camine hacia la puerta. Lo había logrado: por treinta segundos no había insultado o atacado a mi madre. Seguramente era un nuevo record. Tendría que verificar las marcas debajo de la cama para comprobarlo.

El mayordomo estaba esperando afuera, para acompañarme al ensayo.

—Mi lady—, me recibió con amabilidad.

—Mantequilla—, me reí.

—¿Está de buen humor, mi lady?—. Él cerró la puerta por mí cuando ya la había traspasado con mi violonchelo.

—Claro que no, pero no se pierde nada con intentarlo—. Miré mis alrededores, a los pasillos vacíos.

—¿Vamos?

—Si—. Comencé a caminar a la puerta principal de la casa con el mayordomo siguiéndome de cerca.

—¿Puedo sugerir que no vaya al bar al menos por una noche? Han estado... hablando sobre cómo tratar su próxima infracción, mi lady.

—No, no lo sugieras. Sólo mantente neutral. Si empiezas a ser bueno o malo, voy a saber que te han involucrado.

—Como desee, mi lady.

Caminamos hacia el auditorio en silencio. Tal vez podría hablar con el chef más tarde y ver lo que él sabe sobre el mayordomo. Han sucedido cosas más raras que un mayordomo unicornio siendo bueno con una pony terrestre desobediente. Sólo podía pensar en una, sin embargo. Si el viejo cuento de Nightmare Moon era verdad, tal vez un unicornio bueno era posible también.

* * *

El ensayo de la orquesta pasó rápidamente. Las excursiones al bar se habían convertido en la verdadera razón por la que arrastraba mi violonchelo por Canterlot. Me levanté al final y miré al mayordomo. Nuestros ojos se encontraron por un momento, y coloqué mi violonchelo en el suelo. Él suspiró y asintió.

Me alejé para encontrar a Lyra esta vez. —Vamos—, dije bruscamente y la arrastré hacia la salida, deteniéndome sólo para dejar cierto trozo de tela roja en la basura.

—Más despacio, Octavia—, suplicó Lyra. Estábamos en el exterior, y me di cuenta que ella aún estaba andando con sus tres patas para seguir el ritmo. La solté.

—Mil disculpas.

—¿Hey, estas bien? ¿Leíste una historia de terror o algo así? Lo hice una vez y no pude dormir en toda la noche. Luces de esa forma.

—Sí, no pude dormir, ¿y qué historia?—, le ladré.

—¿Ves? Ahora eres gruñona. ¿Fue la historia de la criatura sin rostro debajo de la cama?

Miré fijamente a Lyra.

—Je, es justo. Esa me mantuvo despierta por cuatro días. Era sobre una criatura hambrienta que se paraba en dos patas como un perro Diamante. Él se balanceaba de árbol a árbol por el bosque hasta que vio un pony. Entonces se disfrazaba como uno de los seres queridos del pony. Por la noche iba a meterse en su habitación. Se colocaba al pie de la cama, entonces rasgaba las sabanas.

—El pony se despertaba sobresaltado, para ver a su ser querido mirándolo. Sólo que no tenía ojos o cara. Tan pronto el pony miraba esa cara, perdía una parte de su alma. A partir de ese momento, la abominación lo seguía en cada segundo de su vida. Se escondía en la periferia de su visión, permitiéndole tener visiones fugaces. Cada mirada le robaba parte de su alma hasta que se volvía loco.

—Que buena historia de terror—, me burlé. —Recuérdame que te hable sobre mi última fiesta de cumpleaños, y veremos cuál de las dos llorara toda la noche del miedo.

—Oh, genial. Debieron darte una muy buena novela por tu cumpleaños.

—Sólo...no—. Aceleré el paso para dejar atrás a la unicornio charlatana.

—¿Es una que he escuchado? ¿Lovecolt? ¿R.L. Stallion? ¿The Sparkle Zone?—, Lyra continuó con su lista de autores y novelas mientras yo deje de prestar atención.

 _Era una historia de terror sobre una madre flagelando a su hija por tratar de escapar. Spoilers: ella no pudo caminar o sentarse por dos semanas_ , pensé.

La discoteca "Blue Moon" estaba al frente, y nunca había estado más aliviada al verla. Tendría una buena noche, hablando con Vinyl. Mi plan era emborracharme todo lo posible antes de irme. Mi madre estaría furiosa y me pegaría, pero estaría muy borracha para sentirlo. Me despertaría y enfrentaría la resaca. Repetiría el ciclo después del próximo ensayo de la orquesta.

Era un plan perfecto.

Una vez dentro, encontré a Vinyl sentada en una mesa. Ella se levantó y me miró una vez, luego me permitió deslizarme por delante de ella para sentarme en la mesa.

—Hey, Lyra, ¿por qué no buscas a Bonnie? Compra unas bebidas, yo invito—, Vinyl levitó diez bits hacia ella.

—¡Oh, gracias, Vinyl! Y sin duda voy a conseguir esos cincuenta bits que te debo. Estamos haciendo trufas para el carnaval del pueblo la próxima semana—, prometió Lyra.

Vinyl llamó a una yegua y ordenó un licor fuerte y un licor mixto para mí. Ni siquiera me di cuenta que estaba hablándome al principio... Estaba perdida en mi propio mundo. Me tocó la nariz, despertándome de mi estupor.

—Octy, te pregunté si confías en mí.

—Claro—, murmuré.

—Mira, debes pensar que soy inmadura por ser una DJ y estar de fiesta todas las noches. He conocido muchos ponies, he visto muchas cosas en la zona baja de esta ciudad. Necesito que seas honesta conmigo.

—Sí, sí—, respondí. Mi boca aún estaba en automático mientras fantaseaba con estrangular a mi madre con una docena de corbatas de moño rojas. _¿Su cuerno se volverá azul cuando se asfixie, o sólo sus labios?_

—¿Tu...tu padre esta golpeándote?—, preguntó Vinyl.

Toda mi atención se volvió hacia Vinyl al instante. Tenía una expresión sombría. No pasaron dos segundos antes de echarme a reír.

—¡Esto es serio, Octy! Te ves muy mal.

Deje de reír cuando me di cuenta que estaba atrayendo mucho la atención. —Lo siento, yo, eh...

—¿Caíste por las escaleras?—, finalizó Vinyl por mí.

—Sí, y para tu pregunta anterior, no. Mi padre no me golpea.

—Claro, sólo las escaleras—. Vinyl suspiró. Ella se inclinó y levantó uno de mis cascos. —¿No notas estas quemaduras de cuerdas? Me sorprende que nadie en el auditorio te haya preguntado por qué apareces con marcas.

Aparté mi casco. —¡No es asunto tuyo!—. No tenía la intención de gritar, y sin embargo lo hice.

—Octy, dijiste que confiabas en mí. Déjame ayudarte, déjame protegerte.

—¿Protegerme? ¿De una de las familias nobles más ricas de Canterlot? ¿De padres que creen que soy una pony sucia y sin valor? Sí, eso terminara bien.

—No puedes irte. He visto el refugio en la tercera calle. Huye y los policías te protegerán.

—Si, como el sheriff que juega al póker con mi padre. Tal vez me ayude el primer oficial que lo acompaña a escoger la mejor cosecha de vino. Oh, ya sé. ¡Swigt Script, el juez de la corte! Él y mi padre juegan tejo todos los martes.

Vinyl golpeó la mesa con un casco. —¡Esto no es una maldita broma! ¡No voy a dejar que un idiota abuse de ti! ¿¡Quién es?!

—¡Y te dije, no es tu maldita incumbencia!—, empujé a Vinyl. —¡Deja de tratar de ayudarme! ¡Ningún pony me ayuda!

Abandoné el bar y corrí ciegamente por una calle lateral. Mi mente no tenía tiempo para saber dónde estaba o dónde debía ir. Sólo quería pasar el rato con Vinyl, no ver que mis padres la lastimaran también. ¿Por qué ella quería arruinar todo al tratar de enfrentarse a mis padres? No era justo. Sólo quería divertirme un poco.

Continué con mi carrera por la calle hasta que choqué con un pony. Me recuperé con rapidez y me incorporé para encontrarme con los ojos del semental.

—¿Hey, linda, estas perdida?—, preguntó.

—Si... Estaba b-buscando el distrito del p-palacio—, respondí. Mi corazón estaba latiendo con rapidez debido al trote.

Escuché silbar a un pony detrás de mí. —¿Oíste eso, Hopper? Tenemos a una noble perdida.

—Claro. El distrito del palacio está atravesando ese callejón de ahí—. Él señaló un estrecho y oscuro callejón. —Sólo gira a la derecha en el otro lado y ve derecho por la calle.

—Está bien, gracias. Realmente lo aprecio—. Al menos una cosa había resultado bien esta noche.

Me di la vuelta y caminé hacia el callejón. A mitad de camino, una sombra apareció bloqueando el otro extremo del callejón. Nerviosamente me di la vuelta para regresar, y encontré a Hopper detrás de mí.

—Parece que elegiste una mala noche para perderte. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto de la forma fácil, y no tendremos que romper esa linda boca tuya?

—¿Qué quieres?—, miré a mi alrededor con ansiedad. Sólo había unos pocos metros de espacio libre entre nosotros. —No tengo dinero.

—Je—, se rió entre dientes. —No quiero dinero. Quiero que pagues por la bebida que te compre. Quiero montarte hasta que salga el so..

—¡Aléjate de mi amiga!—, gritó Vinyl.

Nunca había estado tan aliviada en mi vida.

—Boulder, encárgate—, ordenó Hopper.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Vienes a unirte a la fiesta, pequeña unicornio?—, preguntó Boulder.

—¡No, vengo a obligarte a comer tus propios cascos!

La malicia en su voz me hizo temblar, y sin embargo los sementales comenzaron a reír.

—¿Qué tal si le damos una última oportunidad para irse, antes que le rompamos los dientes y le hagamos san...?—. Boulder nunca terminó esa frase.

Los tres sementales habían olvidado un detalle importante. Vinyl era una unicornio. Los ponies terrestres tenían fuerza, tamaño y velocidad. Ninguna de esas cualidades ayudó a Boulder cuando una gran roca impactó en su cabeza, dejándolo inconsciente.

—Respuesta equivocada—, dijo Vinyl.

—Ahora veras, perra loca...—. Hopper atrapó un bote de basura con su rostro. Todo el peso del recipiente metálico lo golpeó varias veces.

—¿Aún crees que eres suficiente semental para mí?—, se burló ella.

Escuché a cascos correr detrás de mí. Me di la vuelta y vi al último semental desaparecer por el final del callejón.

—¡Octavia! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué henos estabas pensando? ¿Por qué corriste a la zona roja de noche?—. Se acercó para examinarme.

—¡Oh, Vinyl!—, salté hacia ella, abrazándola por el cuello. —Gracias, Celestia. ¡Me perdí, y ellos me engañaron! Iban a hacer cosas horribles—. Comencé a sollozar mientras el estrés y el miedo se desvanecían.

—Hey, te lo dije antes. Quédate conmigo y te protegeré. No voy a dejar que basura como ellos, o tu padre, te lastimen. Sólo tienes que confiar en mí—. Vinyl me apartó de su cuello y sonrió.

—Gracias, yo...—. Estaba ahogando un mar de lágrimas. —Lo... lo haré.

—Aguanta, mi apartamento no está lejos—. Me abrazó con una pata mientras caminábamos hacia su apartamento.

Fue un paseo corto, y estaba agradecida por eso. Apenas podía mantener mi compostura. Una vez adentro, ella cerró la puerta y rápidamente limpió el sofá de las latas y cajas vacías. Me llevó allí y se sentó a mi lado.

Mientras me hundía en el sofá, me volví vulnerable. Vinyl me protegería. Empecé a llorar sin control, años de emociones reprimidas salían a la superficie. Casi no podía respirar a través de los sollozos y jadeos. Mis lágrimas fácilmente podían ser confundidas con una cascada, y mi nariz por un grifo de lavabo.

Enterré mi hocico en el costado de Vinyl y lloré por una eternidad hasta que me cansé. Con mi madre, era tan común como comer, pero con Vinyl era diferente.

Ella se preocupaba.

Nunca tuve un hombro sobre el que llorar. Siempre he leído sobre eso y conocía la frase, pero sólo ahora me daba cuenta de lo mucho que significaba. Vinyl no era una almohada o un oso de peluche, era una pony que realmente se preocupaba por mí.

La comprensión de esto provocó otro torrente de lágrimas. Pensé que tal vez mi llanto podía comenzar a molestarla, pero la forma en que acariciaba mi melena me dijo que no. En todo caso, creo que ella estaba feliz de que me abriera.

—¿Octy?—, susurró Vinyl.

—Es m-mi madre. No me hagas volver—, sollocé.

—No lo haré, nunca. ¿Quieres hablarme de eso?

Al principio, no quería hablar de eso. Quería olvidar todas las cosas horribles que mi madre había hecho. Vinyl entendería, así que le hablé sobre el abuso.

—Le encanta a-ahogarme, golpearme, e-engañarme para que piense que ella me ama. Tengo que arrastrarme o e-enfrentar su ira todos los días. Si no hago s-suficiente música o-o...—, lloré.

—Está bien, podemos ir con la polic...

—¡No!—, interrumpí. —Quiero decir, no... No esta noche. Por favor, s-sólo quiero estar contigo. Eres el único pony que se preocupa por mí y no lo haces sólo porque mi padre lo ordena.

—Tienes razón, Octy. Tienes mucha razón, me preocupo por ti—, sollozó. Recuerdo ver como sus lágrimas caían debajo de sus anteojos de sol. —Si quieres, puedes vivir aquí conmigo.

—¿En serio lo harías? ¿Podría quedarme aquí, olvidarme del violonchelo, y ellos no me encontrarían?

—Algo así, sí.

Había algo en su forma de decirlo, que lanzó mi corazón hacia el espacio. No fue poético o romántico, considerando todas las cosas. Fue una simple declaración, pero en ella estaba mi esperanza. La esperanza de nunca tener que regresar y de que podría ser feliz por el resto de mi vida.

Aún no sé lo que sentí en ese momento, pero fue el sentimiento más grande del mundo. Mi corazón latía muy rápido mientras mis mejillas se calentaron. Todo lo que quería era pasar ese momento con Vinyl. Cualquier otra preocupación desapareció de mi mente.

Ella se quitó los anteojos y los arrojó al otro lado de la sala sobre una silla. Era la primera vez que había visto sus ojos rojos de cerca. No diría que me asustaban, pero podía entender por qué los ponys los encontraban aterradores. Aun así, cuanto más los miraba, más profundo podía observar. Debajo de su velo genial y tranquilo, había algo hermoso. Había una chispa, una pasión profunda por hacer lo correcto.

Podía oler algo débil, vainilla. Era el aroma de Vinyl, e inmediatamente me pareció atractivo.

Mientras estábamos allí, mirándonos, hubo un momento en el que algo cambió entre nosotras. Vi sus labios temblar y acercarse un poco más. La música comenzó a tocar, suave y gentil, pero sabía a dónde se dirigía. Este era el preludio de una pieza que sería la sinfonía mía y de Vinyl.

Pronto explotó, desde el llanto de violines hasta una percusión tribal.

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras me inclinaba. Nunca había besado a un pony antes. Mi mente rápidamente trató de averiguar cómo funcionaba. Antes que mi cerebro pudiera superar a mi corazón, había sellado mis labios con los de Vinyl.

Ella me apartó.

—Octy, no sabes lo que estas...

—Por favor, Vinyl. Déjame hacer esto—, supliqué, tratando de volver a hacerlo.

Cerré mis ojos para evitar que las lágrimas salieran a la superficie. No quería que ella viera lo rota y desesperada que estaba.

—No me importa si lo arruino. Sólo quiero ser feliz...

Nunca lo vi venir, pero allí fue cuando la orquesta reanudó su crescendo.

Sentí que un casco limpiaba algunas lágrimas de mi ojo. Tan pronto como los abrí, Vinyl me había tomado y junto sus labios con los míos. Cerrando los ojos, deje que nuestra pasión ardiente nos colocara más cerca.

Nos debatimos y movimos hasta que ella me inmovilizó sobre el sofá, nunca dejando que nuestros cuerpos se separaran por un segundo. Ella colocó sus cascos a cada lado de mí. Mientras yacía allí, expuesta, mi corazón estaba latiendo en mi pecho. Estaba tan abierta y vulnerable que comencé a gemir y temblar debajo de ella.

Ella notó mi nerviosismo y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío. Pensé que ella era experimentada y que estaría tranquila y fantástica, sin embargo sentí que su corazón latía tan rápido como el mío.

Jadeé en su boca cuando ella colocó su casco en un lugar donde nunca había sido tocada antes. La pieza musical bombástica en mi cabeza se silenció, y escuché un violín lento y triste. Grité por eso. El movimiento se ajustaba tan perfectamente al contorno que lloré y grité dentro de ella.

Ella no se detuvo. Cuando el calor de su tacto comenzó a aumentar, también lo hizo la música. No podía imaginar lo tonta que probablemente me veía en ese momento, pero no me importaba. Era feliz.

—Octavia... te quiero también—, susurró con pasión, de pronto superando a la música.

—N-No sé si p-puedo...—, tartamudeé.

Vinyl, sin embargo, nunca planeó esperar. Ella tomó mi casco y lo movió ella misma. Al principio tenía miedo de lastimarla. Era tan suave y delicada, pero cuando su expresión dijo lo contrario, ella liberó mi casco y yo continué.

La música volvió a subir mientras nos abrazamos. Todo se elevaba más y más alto: nuestros latidos, la temperatura, el tempo de la música. Esta era nuestra canción, y la tocamos por horas.

Aún así, el final llegó muy pronto. Fue un movimiento final, un último impulso para concluir la pieza que estalló en mi cabeza. Yo... Nosotras queríamos que terminara. La sinfonía era intensa y se construía, abriéndose camino hacia la última resolución y movimiento. Nos esforzamos mucho para componer la última pieza, y justo cuando pensé que podría oírla, hubo un silencio. Un hermoso silencio.

La euforia se apoderó de nosotras. La sensualidad blanca llenó mi mente como puro éxtasis. Vi que la boca de Vinyl se movía. Tuve que leer sus labios porque no podía escuchar.

 _"Te amo"_

 _"Te amo también"_

Me encontré conciliando el sueño cuando el silencio me ofreció mi primer respiro desde la aparición de mi cutiemark. Había tantas cosas que quería decir mientras ella me abrazaba, sin embargo, todo lo que pude fue: "Gracias".

Me sentía segura con sus cascos alrededor de mí. Sin padres o música o hilos que me perseguían, rápidamente caí en un dichoso sueño. Me acurruqué y apreté contra ella.

—Nunca voy a dejarte Octy—, susurró.

—Lo sé—, susurré. —Me salvaste.

Luché con la somnolencia tanto tiempo como pude. Los segundos se estiraban en minutos y se sentían como horas mientras me quedaba dormida. Quería aferrarme a estas emociones maravillosas para siempre. Con un último bostezo, me rendí y me dormí.

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente por algo golpeando la puerta. Mi cuerpo estaba más cómodo y relajado de lo que había estado toda mi vida. Me estiré bajo las sabanas cálidas, abrí los ojos, y los recuerdos me inundaron. Este era el apartamento de Vinyl: seguro, cálido, y tuvimos...

Fue una noche que nunca olvidaría. Los golpes continuaba, y mis oídos cansados creyeron oír gritos. Sentí que Vinyl se levantaba detrás de mí para abrir la puerta. Gimiendo, me acurruqué y reuní todas las mantas alrededor de mi cuerpo.

Los golpes continuaban. —¡Diablos, ya cálmate!—, gritó Vinyl. La observé tropezar para buscar sus anteojos de sol y caminar hacia la puerta.

—...El...abra...puerta...—. No podía escuchar toda la conversación.

—Sí, claro, si se trata de otra broma...—. Tan pronto como Vinyl desbloqueó la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, y ella cayó de espaldas.

Varios guardias irrumpieron, con sus armaduras doradas.

—¿Octavia? ¡Hey, sargento, la encontramos!—, gritó hacia el pasillo.

—¿Quién henos se creen que son? ¡Fuera de mi apartamento!—, gritó Vinyl.

—¡Se inteligente y callate, o podemos arrestarte por obstrucción de la justicia!—, ladró el guardia.

—¿Vinyl? ¿Qué está pasando?—, protesté, arrastrando la manta más cerca para mayor comodidad.

—Octavia. Nos envió tu padre porque no regresaste a casa. Sólo estamos aquí para llevarte de vuelta con él. Tu amiga aquí no será acusada de nada, si ella se calla y se aparta de nuestro camino—. El guardia se acercó y trató de sacarme de la cama.

—¡No! ¡Ellos me golpean, no voy a volver!—, grité justo en su oreja.

—Ugh, hey, Iron, Lance, Shield, denme un casco con ella. Parece que en serio le falta su medicina.

—¿Qué? ¡No tomo medicina! ¡Aléjense!—, expulsé al guardia, enredándome en las sabanas. —¡Vinyl!

La vi allí, siendo retenida por el sargento.

—¡Octy, no te preocupes! Voy por ti—, exclamó Vinyl.

—No, si eres lista—, advirtió el sargento.

Los cuatro guardias usaron las sabanas a su favor. Era más fácil envolverme con ellas completamente, que tratar de sacarme y tomar mis patas. Me encontré dentro de una ridícula bola de algodón y piel, siendo arrastrada por el agarre mágico de un guardia unicornio.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron fijos en Vinyl hasta que me llevaron fuera de la sala de estar. Quería decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero los guardias estaban aquí, ningún pony podía salvarme ahora.

Mis forcejeos continuaron hasta que logré meter mi cabeza dentro las sabanas revueltas. No quería que ningún pony me viera, especialmente mis padres. Tal vez los ponies podrían pensar que sólo era una bola de algodón siendo llevada por las calles de Canterlot. Nada que ver aquí, ponies, avancen. Reí brevemente ante la idea de yo como una bola de ropa sucia. No trascurrió el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la mansión. Tenía la esperanza de que los guardias se perdieran, tal vez que terminaran accidentalmente en el Reino Grifo. Ellos sin miramientos me sacaron de la manta y me tiraron en los escalones frente a la mansión.

Recordé la rutina que había utilizado durante las dos veces que había intentado, y fracasado, escapar. ¿Encontrar al mayordomo en la puerta? Listo. ¿Ser acompañada a la habitación? Listo. ¿Mi padre entrando para una competencia de miradas? Listo. ¿Mi padre dejando a mi madre hacer su trabajo sucio? Listo. ¿Mi madre descargando su ira sobre mí por la pequeña masculinidad de mi padre? Listo.

Comenzó como esperaba, con el mayordomo en la puerta principal. Él evitó mi mirada mientras me llevaba a mi habitación. Mi padre no estaba esperando allí esta vez. Había enviado a mi madre primero, abandonando toda pretensión de mostrar culpa a cambio de la violencia física.

Esperé a que mi madre hablara primero esta vez. Tenía preparada una buena replica, antes que ella me interrumpiera con una corbata de moño.

Podía ver su entrecejo arrugado y sus labios temblar. Su mueca irritada tensaba sus músculos faciales. Era sólo yo, ella, y mi violonchelo.

—¿Mi violonchelo?—, murmuré con sorpresa. ¿Cómo continuaba volviendo a mí?

—¡Cierra la puta boca!—, gritó. —¡Dos veces consecutivas has estado fuera por la noche! ¡Dos veces luego de que te encubrimos para pudieras lloriquear en tu cama por dos días!

—¿Lloriquear? ¡Me golpeaste en la cabeza, vieja arpía!

Creo que vi un capilar estallar en su ojo en ese momento. Las venas dilatadas en su cuello y frente sobresalían en su piel peluda. Si ella sólo tuviera un aneurisma o derrame cerebral en ese mismo instante. Si sólo pudiera devolver el golpe a la bruja.

—¡Bastarda, engendro del demonio! Diez mil probabilidades sobre una, y aún así tuvimos a una potrilla terrestre inútil! Te ahogaría hasta la muerte, pero sería admitir la victoria de sus padres. ¡Sólo porque ellos dijeron que él no debía casarse conmigo! ¡Me culparon, gracias a ti! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! No eres digna de lamer mis herraduras, perra.

Luego de mi noche con Vinyl, ya no me importaban los juegos de mi madre. —Sí, sí. Date prisa y termina con esto. Tengo música que componer, aunque supongo que no puedes entenderlo. Mi música vivirá por siglos. Tus garabatos con crayones serán olvidados dentro de un mes. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que has compuesto algo decente? ¿Cuatro años? ¿Cinco?

El cuerno de mi madre brilló y oí crujir una estantería cercana. Escuché al proyectil silbar por el aire esta vez y me agaché. Sólo fui rozada por el libro. Aún dolía, pero me mantuve firme.

—Hemos hecho esto a medida. Dado que quieres actuar como un animal, voy a ponerte un collar como un animal—. Ella levitó el dispositivo fuera de su alforja cercana. —Es una corbata de moño roja, mágicamente encantada con un collar de metal debajo de la tela. No puedes sacártela y no vas a huir otra vez. Si lo haces, voy a rastrearte y te traeré de vuelta aquí pateando y gritando.

—No te atreverías—, grité, dando un paso hacia atrás.

El collar se lanzó hacia mi cuello en su aura mágica. Hui hacia mi cama y traté de deslizarme debajo de ella. Su mágis comenzó a rasgar los flecos de las cortinas para usarlos como sogas improvisadas. Una de ellas me alcanzó antes de poder llegar debajo de la cama, rodeando mi cuello.

—Mu...n...un inc...—, balbuceé. Di patadas y arañé el suelo, lentamente forzaba mi avance hacia debajo de la cama mientras ella me atacaba. No iba a tener un collar como un perro.

—Siempre quise una mascota. Me pregunto si vas a apreciarme luego de romperte de una vez por todas—. Mi madre se rió mientras ella lograba arrastrarme lejos de la cama, hacia el collar expectante.

Estaba flotando en el aire, agitada, en ese punto. Ella no podía colocar la corbata de moño en mi cuello debido a mis forcejeos. Me acercó más y comenzó a llover golpes sobre mí. Me negaba a darme por vencida, hacia progresos constantes contra su ataque mágico.

Uno de sus golpes erró en el blanco, impactando mi ojo izquierdo. Sin duda dejaría un gran moretón, ahora sería bastante obvio todo lo que ella había hecho aquí.

Si tan sólo pudiera defenderme, si sólo pudiera devolverle golpe por golpe.

La música llenaba la habitación a niveles ensordecedores. Era el peor momento para que eso sucediera, ¡no podía componer ahora! ¡Apenas podía reprimir el impulso de perder la conciencia!

Fue en ese momento que mi salvación vino del lugar más inesperado, pero sin embargo bienvenido. Los hilos y ganchos del titiritero bajaron del techo en mi ayuda. El fleco alrededor de mi cuello fue enganchado y arrancado sin esfuerzo. Llené de aire mis pulmones ávidamente, logré ponerme de pie en el suelo.

Miré a mi madre con una sonrisa salvaje, mostrando los dientes. La furia desenfrenada llenaba mis ojos mientras mis pupilas se contraían. Podía sentir a los ganchos clavándose en mis patas delanteras y traseras, los hilos que me guiarían hacia la venganza.

Comencé a reírme ante mi madre, que aún continuaba allí en estado de shock mientras los hilos se enganchaban al fleco y a la corbata de moño en el suelo.

—Mi turno.

Salté hacia adelante, guiada por los hilos. Ella instintivamente liberó su magia de forma salvaje, arrojándome todo lo que podía alcanzar en un torbellino de furia. Esquivé los proyectiles sin esfuerzo, acortando la distancia entre nosotras en un segundo.

Ella ni siquiera pudo retroceder antes que mi casco conectara con su sien, lanzándola de espaldas contra la puerta. Ella abrió la boca para gritar antes de que la golpeara en las costillas con mis cascos, expulsando el aire de sus pulmones.

Me reí mientras ella jadeaba en busca de aire. Los hilos acercaron la corbata de moño, rápidamente la ajustaron alrededor del cuello de mi madre. Comenzó a jadear por aire. —¿Qué pasa? ¿Demasiado apretado?—, me burlé.

Los hilos levantaron mis patas en el aire para el golpe final. Me preparé para pisotear el rostro de esa maldita.

La puerta se abrió de pronto mientras yo bajaba mis cascos. El mayordomo y mi padre irrumpieron adentro. Antes que pudiera completar mi venganza, me tiraron al suelo. Miré a mi padre. Su casco atravesó el aire cuando él me golpeó por primera vez.


End file.
